Wildflowers III: Sidetracked
by XenaLives
Summary: The totally 'off the rails' third installment of the series. Paige is sexier and more badass than ever as their romantic trip home takes an unexpected and terrifying turn. Spoilers: Sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, we're back! This is my favorite story so far but I don't know if I can explain why. I just had a blast getting deeper into the characters (no pun intended...). Since I mentioned it I did get way more explicit with the *ahem* Paily scenes. Not normally my style but I thought I'd experiment a little. You won't have to wait long.**

* * *

The Laramie train station was pandemonium as people crowded the platforms with trunks, bags, livestock and all other manner of wares to transport. The afternoon train was not scheduled to depart for another two hours but Paige wondered if it would even make that time. It seemed the scene was just getting more chaotic not less as passengers scrambled to load themselves and their belongings for either the trip to Greeley, Colorado or on farther to Cheyenne, Wyoming as was their destination.

Paige, Caleb and Toby stood patiently in the queue to see that their horses, Hank, Red, Scrabble and Emily's horse, Maggie were settled and comfortable in the stock car, the second to the end. Paige was nervous as she had never been on a train nor had Hank. When it was their turn to load she walked Hank slowly up the ramp and surveyed the inside.

She was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. There were eight individual stalls with rails protecting the animals from each other with enough room to maintain their balance while moving. The space was well ventilated with troughs for water and food along the inside walls within easy reach of the animals.

Paige patted Hank on the neck and led him to his assigned stall next to Maggie. She dug an apple out of her pocket and bit off a chunk for each of them as she spoke softly to them to calm their nerves. They whickered at the sound of her voice and lipped at her hand before she wished them safe passage. It wouldn't be long for them as, when they reached Greeley, the would be let out for a stretch and the car would be cleaned.

Toby and Caleb were waiting for her at the bottom of the ramp with their tack. They still had to get it loaded and stored on the baggage car in front. Paige swung Hank's bridle over her shoulder and hefted his saddle, following Toby and Caleb to the next car in line. They picked their way around crates, boxes, bags and trunks to get to the area designated for tack. They secured, saddles, blankets and bridles and checked to ensure they weren't leaving anything that could be lost or stolen.

Back out on the platform Paige sucked in the fresh air gratefully. Initially excited about the 3 day trip back to Cheyenne that Emily's father had purchased for them, she was now feeling apprehensive. There seemed far too many people clambering for their allotted personal space.

She watched as the folks riding in coach queued up to board on the passenger train next up from the baggage car. It was the least expensive fare to purchase as a passenger. Families, workers, single women and men all awaiting their chance to select their seats in the cramped passenger car. There were few amenities, with one water closet for the entire car, no sleeping berths and no dining car. Passengers were expected to bring their own food and drink or wait until the stops to eat in town.

She eyed the passengers absently until her gaze came to rest on four men, standing together though not speaking, themselves surveying the passengers and train itself. She narrowed her eyes at them as they seemed an odd bunch.

One was short, stocky and thickly muscled. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days nor had he ever bothered to care for his teeth, or any personal hygiene, for that matter. He was dressed in filthy canvas work pants, stained shirt and ill-fitting vest. He wore matching, gleaming, ivory gripped Colts. It was clear where his priorities lay.

The man next to him was his physical opposite. Tall, lanky with arms too long and head to small. He wore a brown derby hat too low on his head. He was dressed in a clearly, well worn brown suit complete with cufflinks and pocket watch. He, too, was armed with a revolver. Next to him stood a youngish looking dark haired man unremarkable except for his eyes. They were steely gray and void of all light, emotion or interest. He wore no revolver but had a large knife sheathed at his waist and a whip coiled neatly across his chest.

The last man was dressed in heavy brown leather pants, shirt and leather long coat, his hat jammed low over his eyes. Paige couldn't see what he was wearing at his hips but could tell, by the way his coat bulged at his waist he, also, wore dual sidearms.

She watched them with interest, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling, as they boarded the passenger car. She shook her head and told herself the events of the last week just had her on edge. She should be excited and relieved to spend 3 days on a train with Emily and her friends. No herd to drive, creek to ford or mountains to cross. They had no escaped convicts waiting to ambush them and, after nearly five days in a hotel room in Laramie, under Emily's attentive care, her injuries had all but healed and she felt little to no pain.

They made their way up toward the front of the train, wending their way through the throngs of still waiting passengers and family members waiting to say goodbye. The next car up from the passenger car was, Paige suspected, for the crew as she saw young uniformed men loading up supplies. Next in line was the Pullman sleeper where Emily's father had purchased three private compartments for them. Paige hadn't seen their accommodations yet but was anxious to as Emily had been so concerned with Paige's recovery she hadn't laid a hand on her except for massages the entire time they were in Laramie. While the back massages were amazing and Paige had no doubt they helped with her healing they also served to arouse her to no end with no satisfaction from Emily in sight.

Paige worked hard to hide her desire and frustration from Emily so as not to upset her or cause conflict. She knew Emily was feeling a great deal of guilt about the decisions she had made and feeling responsible for Paige setting her recovery back. Emily was just being a loving and attentive partner and wanted, above all else, for Paige to get better. Paige, on the other hand, thought she'd feel a whole lot better when Emily would let them be together again. Paige had every intention for that time to be sooner rather than later.

Caleb and Toby boarded the Pullman to catch up with Spencer and Hanna who had gone with Emily to set up their compartments. Paige wanted to see the rest of the train and walked the length of it. Beyond the Pullman car was the dining car and lounge and, rumor had it, the food was fantastic. Paige was looking forward to dinner later along with drinks and poker with whomever thought they could best her.

Beyond the dining car was the coal tender which was still being loaded with their fuel and water for the trip and finally the engine. As Paige neared she was somewhat awed by the engine's size and power as it sat vibrating, steam puffing out the top. The cab was open and she could see the engineer doing a final check of the instrumentation and the fireman was shoveling coal into the firebox. Just as she came up alongside it let out an ear-splitting whistle causing her to jump a hand going to her chest in surprise.

"Gets me everytime, too." A deep voice said from behind her.

Paige whirled to find Emily's father, Marshal Fields, standing behind her. "I thought you left this morning?" She asked. He and a few hired hands would be driving the herd back to Cheyenne to give the rest of them the break he kept insisting they needed. Paige suspected it had more to do with him not wanting Emily on the trail again so soon after the attack in the canyon coming down from the south pass that had nearly killed them all.

"I was planning on it but I had some paperwork to finish up with the Marshal's office relating to the ambush and deaths of the escapees." He explained not even bothering to call the men by their names indicating how little he thought of them all. "We'll head out in the morning." He finished.

Emily and her father had already said their goodbyes earlier in the day so Paige couldn't help but wonder what had brought him out to the station now. "Are you looking for Emily?" Paige asked gesturing back to the Pullman. "Because she's already boarded but I'd be happy to go get her. I think we still have some time."

Marshal Fields raised a hand. "No, that won't be necessary." He squinted and considered his next words. "I was looking for you, actually."

"You were?" Paige looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, well…" Emily's father cleared his throat. "...or Caleb or Toby"

Paige stared at him waiting for him to go on.

"I wanted to make sure you were aware that outside Greeley there's a water stop." He looked pointedly at her. "It's isolated."

Paige immediately understood his concern. Bandits. It wasn't uncommon for them to take a train when it was stopped to refill with water, especially at night. "I understand." She replied.

It was Marshal Fields turn to nod. "I don't expect any trouble." He said. "I'm just mentioning it as a precaution, really, so you know to keep your eyes out."

"Of course, Sir. Thank you." Paige answered. Paige was still uncertain about how Emily's father really felt about her. He seemed to trust her. I'm sure if he didn't she'd have been packing her bags long ago. They never quite seemed comfortable around each other. Probably because Paige knew that Wayne Fields knew that she shared his daughter's bed and, as supportive as he was, that was something that, no matter what, was always going to cause tension between them.

Paige turned to walk away and was stopped as he put a hand on her arm. As far as Paige could recall he had never touched her unless it had been necessary. The Marshal seemed to realize that, as well, and released her quickly.

He cleared his throat and looked everywhere but directly at her. "I know my daughter will be safe with you." The Marshal finally said tightly.

Paige was so stunned she just stood staring, mouth agape.

The Marshal winced slightly. "Try to relax and have a good time." He added. "You deserve it."

"Um...thank you, Sir." Paige choked out around her shock.

Marshal Fields nodded and walked off without looking back leaving Paige standing looking after him, eyes bugging out of her head. The whistle sounded again startling her out of her trance and she looked around. The platform had all but cleared and she made her way back down to the Pullman car.

"All aboard!" The conductor called as she jumped up the steps to find Emily and explore their home away from home for the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm excited to see so many readers following the story. Thank you for the early reviews. As promised...**

* * *

Paige walked the narrow passageway that ran down one side of the car. There were only four sleeping compartments and they occupied three of them. She wondered, idly, who would be traveling in the fourth.

Her question was answered when she was jostled from behind.

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am." A tall striking man said. He was broad shouldered and clean shaven. His suit was impeccably tailored and his cuff links and watch chain gleamed in the sunlight from the windows. He was, in a word, dashing and Paige grinned to herself wondering what Hanna was going to think of him.

"Sorry." Paige answered and moved farther down the hall so he could enter his compartment.

He gave her a nod and disappeared inside.

Paige moved on. She wasn't entirely certain which berth was hers. She stopped at the next door and listened. She didn't have to wait long as she heard the soft rumble of Toby's voice followed by a throaty laugh from Spencer. It sounded like they were settling in well.

At the next door she had barely paused before a loud crash came from inside. The small window's curtain was tightly closed and she couldn't see in. Just as she reached for the door handle to make sure everything was alright she heard Hanna gasp loudly and stifle a moan. She heard Caleb shush her with a laugh. Paige's cheeks flamed and she licked her lips. They were, clearly, settled in well also.

She hurried along knowing she would find Emily in the last compartment. She opened the door softly and entered. Emily turned when she heard Paige enter and beamed at her. "There you are." She said and crossed the small room to her, her hands sliding around her waist. "I was beginning to worry."

Paige smiled and leaned into her embrace. "I just wanted to get a look at the train." She brought her hands to Emily's face and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before bending to capture her mouth in a kiss meant to convey her desire.

Emily responded, breathing in the scent of her. Leather, earth and fresh air. She returned her kiss passionately before pulling away a little breathlessly. "What was that for?" She asked with a smile.

Paige let her hands wander, trailing down Emily's neck tracing slow patterns across the smooth skin of her chest above the neckline of her blouse. "I've missed you." She answered hungrily. She let her hand drop further, lightly brushing across her breast and down her sides.

Emily pushed back from her. "Paige…" She said. "...we shouldn't."

Paige frowned but held Emily close. "Why not?" She asked and dipped her head to kiss along Emily's neck, jaw and behind her ear. She felt Emily strain against her again but didn't let her go.

Emily protested with her words but her body betrayed her longing. It had been too long and she tipped her head with a sigh to grant Paige better access. "This train is small. Someone will hear." She breathed.

"So?" Paige mumbled into her neck as her left hand tugged at the hem of Emily's blouse, pulling it free from her skirt. Another crash from next door, followed by muffled laughter, had Paige smiling as she trailed more kisses across the top of Emily's breasts. "It's not stopping anyone else."

Emily gasped as Paige slipped a hand under her blouse and chemise to caress the skin of her belly. "You're hurt…" Emily tried weakly. She wanted this, too, so badly but she was still trying to do the right thing.

"I'm not. But I will be mortally wounded if you push me away." Paige answered as her hand roamed up to cup Emily's breast rolling her nipple under her thumb, feeling it harden at her touch. "If you're so concerned you can be gentle with me." She said huskily.

Emily was done protesting and wrapped her hands around Paige's neck, pulling her down so their lips crashed together. Paige groaned, her arousal thickening, as Emily's hands dropped to tug at the buckle of her gun belt. It dropped to the floor with a thud and Emily worked at her belt and pants with deft fingers.

Emily slipped her hand into Paige's pants, cupping her, feeling her heat and was rewarded with a low growl from Paige. Paige, apparently had yet to notice there was no bed and Emily, with her free hand reached out to release the lever that dropped the bed down from its folded state against the wall.

She moved her hand back to Paige, her eyes darkening in need, her want making her careless as she gripped Paige's shirt and ripped it open scattering buttons across the floor.

Paige made a small sound of surprise which Emily smothered with her mouth. She had other clothes. Emily lost all reason as her hands came into contact with the smooth, fair skin of Paige's shoulders and arms.

Paige's eyes went wide as Emily jerked her shirt open and down around her arms. Apparently their abstinence had been hard on her, too. Emily lifted Paige's undershirt up and over her head, casting it aside, her hands quickly going back to knead Paige's perfect breasts.

Paige's heart thundered in her chest at Emily's firm, deliberate moves. Gentle seemed like it was no longer in the offing. Which was fine with her. She had plans of her own and she let Emily strip her to the waist and push her down to the edge of the bed.

Paige sat on the edge of the small bed, breathing hard as Emily pinned her with her eyes while reaching down to remove her boots. She tossed them out of the way and worked her hands back up, unbuttoning the fly at Paige's waist.

Paige lifted her hips and let Emily drag her pants and undergarments off her, sending them to the distant pile with the others. Paige could feel the heat building in her core as Emily raked her body with her eyes. Her readiness slicked the skin between her legs and she throbbed with need for Emily's touch.

Emily took in the sight of Paige naked and wanting before her. Her strong arms, her flat stomach trembling with anticipation, her mouth swollen with passion and desire and thought she had never seen anything so sexy. Emily wanted her now more than she had ever wanted anything.

She pushed Paige back onto the bed firmly and straddled her waist. She held her eyes as she moved her hand to the buttons on her blouse. "Is this what you want?" Emily asked teasingly as her blouse dropped open and her breasts, covered only with the thin cotton chemise, sprang free.

Paige reached to touch her and Emily gripped her hands firmly, pressing them back to the bed above her head, "No." She said simply making it clear Paige was not to touch her.

Paige sucked in a breath at the sight of Emily straddling her waist, commanding her and her center burned with desire. She had walked in intending to convince Emily to be with her again and it appeared she was about to get more than she bargained for. She couldn't wait nor could she keep her hands to herself.

She moved and gripped Emily's thighs, every intention of getting her hands under her skirt. Emily grabbed her hands again pressing them hard into the bunk over her head and leaning down over Paige, her breasts, straining against her chemise, inches from her face. "If you touch me again." Emily whispered wickedly, "I'll stop and leave you here by yourself." She kept her weight on Paige holding her down, waiting for her acknowledgment.

Paige groaned in frustration at Emily's teasing and her hips twitched beneath her. She knew Emily meant it. She licked her lips and nodded her agreement reaching up to grab the iron rail of the bed to still her wandering hands. "I surrender." Paige whispered.

"Not yet." Emily answered with a wicked smile. "But you will."

Paige's smile faltered at Emily's words and the expression 'be careful what you wish for' sprang to mind as Emily raked her hands down her arms, running her nails across her chest and down her abdomen.

Paige arched with a groan, gripping hard to the rail above her head, as Emily descended on her breasts with tongue and teeth. Emily took one of her nipples into her mouth rolling it around on her tongue while her left hand grasped and teased the other between her fingers.

Paige was lost as Emily's hands were everywhere, teasing and stroking her arousal to new heights. Emily maintained her attention to Paige's breasts while her right hand trailed the length of her body, down the sensitive skin of her sides, across the taut muscles of her abdomen finally to graze along her inner thighs.

Paige's breath hitched as Emily's touch came so near her center then danced away along her hip and down her thigh. Emily grinned. "What's the matter, Paige?" She taunted.

When they were together Emily usually let Paige take the lead. It came naturally to her and it was where she was most comfortable. Emily was happy to let Paige dictate the pace and style of their lovemaking. Not today, though. Emily didn't know where her confidence and dominance came from but it couldn't be ignored.

Perhaps it was having brushed with death so many times in the last couple of months, seeing Paige take so many risks to keep them all safe or feeling so out of control. Emily needed something to control and right now it was going to be Paige.

Paige shifted her grip on the rail and swallowed hard. Emily knew how hard this was for her, to give up control, to not touch her and she was thoroughly enjoying Paige's discomfort. Paige wasn't willing to give in so easily. "Sorry." She breathed. "I think I just...nodded off for a second." She mocked.

Emily's head snapped up at her words, fire blazing in her eyes. "Oh, really?" She said and sat up, straddling Paige again. "I guess we'll just have to make things more interesting then." Emily stripped off her chemise, adding it to the clothes pile. She then expertly slipped off her skirt and sat astride Paige, her hands pressed against Paige's abdomen, eyeing her with a quirk of her mouth.

Paige's fingers curled and uncurled around the bar as she took in the amazing sight of Emily's naked body. Her smooth dark skin, the hollow of her throat, the curve of her breast and hips. Paige licked her lips and her eyes drifted closed as she tried to collect herself.

Emily slid her hands up to Paige's chest and leaned down to brush their lips together. Paige forgot herself at the soft touch of Emily's lips, releasing the bar to run her hands through her silky hair. Emily froze and sat up. "This is your last warning." She said menacingly as she untangled Paige's hands from her hair.

Paige's eyes went wide and she grasped the bar again, though she couldn't hide her smile as they wrestled for dominance.

Emily studied her with careful thought, considering her next move. She was determined to bring Paige to her knees, figuratively speaking. She knew Paige was aroused, of that there wasn't a doubt, but Paige was always able to exhibit such self control. She wanted to break through that and leave her screaming her name and begging for release.

Emily smiled at her as she removed her hands from Paige and began to run her fingers across her own body. She swirled her hips into Paige as she traced small circles around her breasts and down her abdomen and her inner thighs.

Paige's knuckles went white around the bar and her mouth went dry as she watched Emily touch herself. She wasn't expecting this and she was aflame with desire. Emily's eyes darkened as she breathed deep and let herself go, dropping her head back and running her hands, intimately, down her neck, between her breasts and down between her legs.

Paige's breath was coming hard and fast, now, all ideas of mocking gone as Emily pleasured herself while wriggling in her lap. She swallowed hard and looked away, unable to watch.

Emily watched Paige struggle and smiled smugly. She removed her hands from between her legs and caressed Paige's face, knowing she would feel Emily's wetness on her fingers and smell her desire. "Don't look away." she breathed.

Paige turned her head back, the muscles in her forearms bunching as she gripped the rail tightly. "Emily, please…" She whispered.

Emily smiled in victory. "Please, what?" She asked sweetly, grinding her hips into Paige's.

Paige gasped. "Please, let me touch you."

Emily ran her hands along Paige's arms and up to her tightly gripped fists. "No".

Paige let out a breathy groan, her eyes drifting shut as Emily began again, teasing her with her touches and kisses down the length of her body. Paige writhed under Emily's touch. It was more than she could stand and her breath came hard and ragged and sweat slicked her skin.

Emily loved the feel of Paige's coiled strength beneath her, trembling and shuddering at her touch. She had won the power struggle and intended to make good use of her victory. It may never happen again.

Emily knelt between Paige's legs pressing her legs out with her hands and keeping her held wide with her own knees. Paige lay open before her and Emily could feel the heat radiating from her core. Emily stroked along Paige's inner thighs and was rewarded with a catch of her breath and twitch of her hips in anticipation.

Emily watched as Paige flexed and unflexed her hands. always maintaining contact with the bar as she watched Emily tease her and worked to control her breathing. Emily scooted closer touching her, spreading her and entering her slowly. Emily's own breath hitched as Paige threw her head back biting down on her lip to stifle a moan.

Emily withdrew her hand just as slowly, curling her fingers inside and circling her center with her thumb, before pressing deeply into Paige again. Paige's hips bucked off the bed and Emily wrapped her left arm around her waist, taking her weight and tilting her hips into her drive.

Paige was impaled on Emily's hand, legs held open and hips canted to allow Emily to drive deep into her. She had never felt so vulnerable, so out of control, exactly what Emily had wanted. She panted as indescribable sensations coursed through her, heating her blood, quickening her breath and pounding her heart.

"Oh, God, Emily…" Paige moaned, her head rolling back and forth wildly as Emily held her tightly, worked her body, and kept her guessing.

Emily felt strong and powerful as she steadily drove Paige to the brink of climax and held her there. All her senses were heightened. She heard the whistle of the train and felt the vibrations and shudder of the engine as they began to move. She felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck and between her breasts. She felt the tremble of Paige's core around her hands as her climax neared.

Emily slowed and deepened her motion and Paige gasped in frustration at the change, her hips rocking into Emily's hand trying to increase the pressure against her. Emily's own core was an inferno of desire as she watched Paige's head drop back, out of her mind, as the woman, always so carefully controlled, came completely unraveled in her arms.

Paige was wild with want as Emily coaxed her to a whole new level of desire. "Emily…" She said with a strangled gasp. "...please let me…I need to..." She begged unable to form a coherent sentence or thought.

Emily felt Paige's muscles clench around her hand and increased her pace intent on bringing her home. Paige writhed with a guttural moan, releasing her grip from the rail and grasping, blindly, for Emily as her climax raged around her. She felt Emily's arm go around her back, supporting her, as she buried her face in Emily's neck and rode out her climax as her muscles contracted, crying out as her pleasure crested and rolled over her.

Emily held her tightly as Paige shuddered through the last of the aftershocks breathing deep, sobbing breaths onto Emily's skin. Emily drew out of her as she felt her muscles finally relax. She eased Paige back down to the bed, brushing damp hair away from her face.

Paige lay still, her eyes hooded and glassy and managed a small smile to let Emily know she was still in there. She lifted a heavy arm to tug on Emily needing her near. She sighed deeply as Emily curled next to her, gathering Paige into her arms and holding her close. Paige tingled all over and as Emily's hair fanned across her chest it sent shivers through her overheated skin.

Emily brushed Paige's hair away from her neck and trailed kisses along her damp, salty skin. "Say something." Emily prodded.

Paige remained silent and Emily propped herself up on her her arm to look at her. She was asleep, lips slightly parted, chest rising and falling in a deep, even rhythm. Emily sighed and smiled, pulling the sheet over them, and wrapped her arms around Paige, holding her close, as the train chugged and rocked its way south


	3. Chapter 3

Paige awoke with a start, disoriented, as the train rumbled onward. There was a soft light coming from behind her. "Emily?" She called softly.

The light brightened as Emily turned up the lantern. "Hi." Emily said as she came to sit on the bed next to Paige, running a hand lightly down Paige's bare arm. "You've been asleep a long time. How do you feel?"

Paige considered this and turned inward. She felt light of mind and body. Her muscles were loose and relaxed and her head clear. "I feel amazing." She answered with a smile.

Emily returned her smile. "I'm glad."

Paige's smile faltered as she looked at Emily. "Oh, Emily….I fell asleep...oh, my God…" She stammered, dropping her head into her hands to hide her face and her embarrassment.

Emily worked to hide her laugh. "Don't, Paige." She said and pulled Paige's hands away from her face. "Look at me." She beamed at her. "I take it as a compliment."

Paige picked her head up with a frown. "I'm such an ass...I'm so sorry-"

"Paige, stop." Emily interrupted with a laugh. "Don't you dare apologize. What you just shared with me…" She searched for the right word. "...was so wonderful."

Paige's anxiety eased as Emily continued to hold her gaze and stroke softly along the skin of her neck and shoulder. "But you didn't...I mean...did you?" Paige asked feeling like she had let Emily down in not being able to make her feel as good as she felt right now.

Emily laughed again. "Well, no, that's true...but it most certainly was not for lack of desire." She smiled coyly. "I wanted to wait for you."

Paige took that as her invitation, reaching for Emily, her eyes darkening.

Emily jumped from the bed, her arm out to fend her off with a laugh. "Later." She said firmly. "We're meeting the others for supper in the dining car shortly." She turned and gathered a pile of clothes. "You need to get ready and I'd love it if you wore this."

Hanna had taken them shopping while in Laramie, determined to look the part of wealthy first class train passengers, and Paige noticed, for the first time, Emily was dressed in a simple yet elegant, green dress with a low, scooped neckline which hugged her body deliciously.

Paige stood letting the sheet drop from her body, shamelessly, thinking to entice Emily to have their supper delivered to their compartment. She quirked her mouth as Emily backed away further, licking her lips and dragging her eyes from Paige's body with effort.

Emily pressed herself against the far wall, not nearly far enough, and reached for the handle of their private water closet flinging the door open for Paige. "Please, get dressed." Emily whispered.

Paige smirked at her and then allowed herself her first look around their compartment. It was spacious enough with cabinets and drawers recessed in the walls for storage of their things. There were two bench chairs affixed to the wall next to the window with a small table between. The bed, much narrower than theirs at home, but big enough for two if they were cozy, folded up against the wall when not in use to allow more space.

Paige stepped through the door in awe at the small private room. There was a small water tank bolted to the ceiling with a spigot which, when turned on, ran into a small sink beneath and from their draining to wherever. There was a commode, as well, but Paige didn't want to think too hard on where that drained. This was a true luxury.

The water was cold but plentiful as Paige washed, hearing Emily move around quietly in the other room. She emerged, wrapped in a towel, though she thought seriously about teasing Emily some more. Emily had laid her clothes out on the freshly made bed.

Paige slipped into her clothes, soft brown calfskin pants with a cream colored button front shirt with green piping accents. It was, much to their amusement, imperative to Hanna that their clothes complement each other. A fitted vest, matching the pants, went over that. She ran her hands across her front, loving the feel of the soft leather, and thinking, since she had met Hanna, she had never been so well dressed.

She looked at Emily. "Better?" She asked teasingly.

Emily bit down on her lip to hide a smile and raised her eyebrows taking in the sight of her lover. She was as sexy dressed, almost more so, than she was naked, and Emily wanted to feel Paige's hands on her beyond reason. Paige wasn't the only one who could exert self control, though, so she simply nodded and smiled. "You look great."

Paige extended the crook of her arm to Emily. "Shall we?"

Spencer and Toby and Caleb and Hanna were already in the dining car sipping their drinks and laughing. Since it appeared to be just them they they had rearranged the smaller tables into one large table so they could all sit together. They weren't seated yet but milling about taking in the ornately decorated car.

It was helpful that the first class fare included all food and drink as, after the auction, they had little cash between them. Paige had a few bills she had won at the card table their last night in Laramie but, beyond that, their lavish lifestyle for a few days was all illusion.

Hanna had, in fact, covered the cost of their new clothes by agreeing with the shop owner to trade for a few bolts of raw silk she had. She would be shipping it to Laramie upon their return to Cheyenne. The effect was marvelous, though, as Hanna and Spencer wore dresses, not dissimilar to Emily's save Hanna's was cherry red and Spencer's midnight blue. They looked stunning and Hanna, for show, tossed her hair and practiced her tinkling aristocratic laugh.

The men were smartly dressed, and carefully coifed, in new suits of charcoal for Toby and jet black for Caleb, with satin accents at the label and complete with gleaming watch chains across the vests. Paige beamed at them, biting down on the inside of her cheek to keep from making a snarky comment. Caleb puffed out his chest and Toby blushed, looking uncomfortable. Paige couldn't resist tugging at the chain at Caleb's chest and laughed loudly as it sprang free from it's clip inside the watch pocket. As she suspected, there was no watch and the chain was just for effect.

"Hey!" Caleb laughed and clipped the chain back on. "Don't let Hanna see you do that. She worked hard on this."

"I'm just messing, Caleb." Paige grinned. "You two look great."

"As do you, My Dear." Caleb playing along with Hanna's fantasy took Paige's hand, bowing deeply, and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Cut it out!" Paige blushed. "She covered her embarrassment by looking around for the bar.

The room was ostentatious, to say the least, outfitted in deep red leather and dark mahogany. There were wall sconces along both sides lit with flickering oil lamps brightening the room. The tables were covered with pristine white linen with napkins folded to look like some sort of waterfowl. Or, maybe, a buffalo, she couldn't tell.

The silver was spotless and there were fresh flowers scattered throughout the center. The crew she had spotted during the loading were now all bustling through the room ensuring all the wood was polished, wine bottles opened and silver was in its place. If this is how the other half lived Paige thought it was truly ridiculous.

Emily, Spencer and Hanna seemed to be having the time of their lives, affecting posh accents for fun and sipping their cocktails. Caleb rolled his drink around in his mouth, seemingly, trying to identify the ingredients and Toby, stood, back to the wall watching with a small smile.

Paige, realizing she had gotten distracted, headed to the end of the compartment where the bar was set up, a green felt poker table next to it with brand new cards and wood chips stacked neatly in the center. Paige ran her hand across the surface as she passed. A young man in crisp white shirt and back vest greeted her. "What can I get for you, Ma'am."

"Whiskey." She answered.

The bartender poured her a glass as she turned to watch her friends with amusement. She took the offered drink from him without looking and took a long swallow. It glided down her throat, warming her chest and radiating out to her fingers. So different from the gut rot she was accustomed to it didn't even taste like the same drink.

Paige looked at the glass, eyes wide in surprise at the smooth rich taste, and turned to the man. "What is this?" She asked in wonder before taking another sip and rolling it around on her tongue before swallowing.

"Jameson, Ma'am." He said without a hint of amusement. "Imported from Ireland."

She finished her drink and sighed with pleasure wondering how hard it would be for Caleb to get some at the Rosewood or, better yet, some just for the ranch. The bartender cocked an eyebrow at her in question and she held out her empty glass. "Yes, please." She said with a grin. She had to be careful of this or she was going to blow another chance to be with Emily. She took her fresh drink and rejoined her friends.

Emily was already seated as the waiters were bringing out platters of mutton chops with seasoned potatoes, roast goose with apples and apricots and buffalo steak with green beans and turnips. Paige's mouth watered at the smell as she dropped into a chair across from Emily and Caleb and Toby held chairs for Hanna and Spencer.

The food was as delicious as it smelled and there was little conversation as they all passed around the platters trying everything. The waiters popped corks on bottles of French champagne, which none of them had ever had, and before long their merriment, fueled by good food, friends and wine, was raucous.

Hanna was in the middle of a comical impression of an overly large customer trying to wriggle her way into a dress two sizes too small when she froze mid sentence, her eyes going wide and mouth hanging open.

Paige followed her gaze and was unsurprised to see the gentleman she had bumped into during boarding. She had expected he would turn Hanna's head. He nodded a greeting at them as he made his way to the bar.

"Oh, my God!" Hanna breathed. "Who is that?"

Caleb frowned at her. "Why don't you go introduce yourself?" He sulked.

Hanna dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "I think I'll do just that." She said and started to rise.

"Hanna!" Emily and Spencer admonished in unison.

Caleb gripped her arm, looking hurt. "I was joking, Han." He whined.

Hanna turned to him and planted and wet kiss on his pouty lips. "Relax, baby, I'm only being polite." She looked back to him. "He's all alone and would probably appreciate some company."

Caleb folded his arms across his chest and harrumphed in response while Toby laughed quietly into his drink.

They watched with interest as Hanna sashayed across the room, putting a little extra swing into her hips. They couldn't hear the conversation but the man smiled, showing perfect white teeth, while Hanna laughed her tinkly laugh and threw her head back, flipping her hair as she had practiced.

Paige's eyes went wide and flicked to the others, wearing similar expressions, as Hanna threaded her arm through the stranger's and let him escort her back to their table.

Hanna released his arm. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Mr. Darren Wilden, he's in investments and acquisitions on his way to Cheyenne on business." She gestured around the table. "Mr. Wilden, these are my friends, Paige McCullers, Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings, Caleb Rivers and Emily Fields."

He nodded to them each in turn. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said with a smile. "Thank you for the invitation to join you. It can get very lonely traveling all of the time."

Paige's eyes narrowed as his gaze seemed to linger on Emily as he spoke. He pulled up a chair from another table and sat next to her.

Hanna returned to her seat next to Caleb and Paige smiled as he not so subtly draped his arm across her shoulders, marking her as off limits. Spencer, apparently, was not immune to the stranger's charisma either and ogled him openly, a flush in her cheeks, causing Toby's usual calm to crack as he slid his arm around her waist, possessively.

Paige watched Darren Wilden as he took all this in, eyes bright with intelligence and interest, his mouth quirking with a hint of a smile. It seemed, to Paige, he was not unaware of the effect he had on women and no doubt used it to his advantage as it pleased him.

Emily, of course, was unaffected and chatted amiably with him about the train, where he had traveled, and how long he was going to be in Cheyenne.

Wilden broke from conversation from Emily after a few minutes and looked around the table. "So, Miss Marin informed me she is an entrepreneur specializing in business development and commerce. What do the rest of you do?"

Caleb choked on his drink, grabbing a napkin to wipe champagne from his chin. "Hanna…" He spluttered.

Hanna sat straight in her chair and beamed. "Caleb runs the Rosewood, a fine establishment for drinking, dining and entertainment." She squeezed Caleb's hand to silence him. It was a short trip and chances are they'd never see him again after he left Cheyenne. Anyway, she was embellishing not outright lying.

"Spencer is the town's physician." Hanna smiled proudly at her. "There's no one better, when you need taking care of." She finished with a wink.

"A woman doctor?" He nodded. "I'm impressed."

Spencer blushed furiously at Hanna's white lies but didn't contradict as she had already gone too far and now they would just look foolish.

Hanna went on with glee. "Emily owns a lucrative ranch which Toby manages for her. We've just come from the auction in Laramie where they were buying some fancy new stock." She added.

Wilden looked at Emily with surprise. "A rancher?" He commented. "You're much too lovely to be mucking about in the pastures." He said unabashedly.

"Oh, that's why they've hired hands to drive the cattle back to Cheyenne and we're taking the luxurious route home." Hanna explained with a laugh.

"I see." He said, his eyes never leaving Emily. "And you're traveling alone?" He asked her.

Emily blushed but couldn't help a small smile at the attention. Paige bristled. "She's with me." Paige all but growled.

Wilden turned his eyes to Paige and looked her over, eyes flashing as he sized her up. "Ah." He said. "A travelling companion. How quaint." He smirked. "And what is it you do, Miss…?" He trailed off pretending to have forgotten her name.

Hanna chimed in again. "Paige is our resident expert in…" Hanna had trouble with this one.

Paige flicked her eyes to her, annoyed, and opened her mouth to speak.

"...security." Hanna finished smugly, staring Paige down across the table.

Wilden nodded slowly. "How interesting." He looked around the table at each of them again. "You are a fascinating group, so young and yet so accomplished." He added and turned back to Emily. "And you, Miss Fields, are utterly captivating. I wish the trip was longer so we could have more time to get to know each other."

Emily's eyes flicked to Paige, sitting rigid, across from her. The tension around her eyes gave away her anger at Wilden's overt flirtations. Emily didn't want trouble. "I'm flattered, Mr. Wilden, but I'm afraid that's not possible. My interests lie elsewhere."

Wilden backed off. "Of course." He answered with a smile. "You must be very busy with your ranch."

He had completely misunderstood Emily's meaning. Probably not accustomed to being turned down. Nevertheless the effect was the same and Emily needn't say more.

Conversation had petered out after that and no one quite knew how to follow up Hanna's string of tall tales.

Wilden seemed not to notice or care about the awkwardness. "I was hoping to find a little sport at the card table tonight." He glanced back toward the bar. "I don't suppose I can interest anyone in a few hands?" He challenged.

Paige's eyes flashed at the invitation, wanting nothing more than to knock him off his high smarmy horse. She looked questioningly to Emily who frowned and pursed her lips. Paige knew she wasn't fooling Emily and her intentions were anything but sporting.

Paige returned her eyes to Wilden. "I may be able to help you out with that." She said coolly.

Wilden smiled. "Excellent."


	4. Chapter 4

Paige enticed Toby and Caleb to join them by surreptitiously slipping a twenty dollar bill in each of their hands. They took their places around the table, Paige across from Wilden with Toby and Caleb on either side.

Caleb laid his twenty on the table. "Let's just keep it friendly, shall we?"

Toby stifled a laugh and offered up his money, Paige's money, for Wilden to know they were good for it.

Wilden shrugged. "It's a fine way to start." He said suggesting he thought the pot was weak as he added his twenty.

Paige studied him and placed her money on the table sweeping it all to the side. The bartender refilled drinks and Wilden reached into his breast pocket to retrieve a nickel plated cigar case. He offered it around to them. Toby and Caleb accepted with enthusiasm while Paige declined with a shake of her head.

Caleb distributed the chips equally and Paige pushed the stack of cards across the table. "Care to do the honors?" She asked Wilden.

"Of course." He answered bringing the cards toward him.

Paige watched as Wilden riffled the deck expertly followed by a smooth cascade to straighten them out. He repeated the maneuver several times to ensure they were well shuffled before dealing them with quick flicks of his wrist, the cards sliding across the felt to stop perfectly aligned in front of them

He eyed each of them in question. "Five card draw no wild?" He asked.

Toby and Caleb nodded their agreement. "Great." Paige said cheerily.

The room filled up with smoke and Paige was only marginally aware of Hanna, Spencer and Emily laughing in conversation behind her. She was focused on the game. Not so much to win but to not reveal her skill too soon. She wanted him to get comfortable. Of course, she could be totally misjudging him and he could also be holding back. She didn't think so. The man was so arrogant and self absorbed she was certain he couldn't even fathom losing to a woman. It would make him careless and victory all the sweeter.

Within an hour Paige and Wilden, between them, had relieved Toby and Caleb of their money. She didn't mind as it was her money anyway and she wanted to face him down alone. Hanna and Spencer, seeing their men were out of the game drifted over to watch for a short time before the four of them eventually disappeared back to their compartments. Emily came and stood next to Paige.

Wilden dealt the next hand. Paige looked at her cards. Two queens, two threes and the seven of diamonds. She had a strong hand at the deal. She added another ten dollars to the pot. And raised her eyes to her opponent.

Wilden looked at his cards, expressionlessly and matched her ten. He picked up the deck and cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"Just one." She answered, discarding the seven, and he slid a new card to her. She didn't look at it but waited to see what he would do.

"None for me." He said with a triumphant smirk. No such thing as a poker face for a man as cocky as Wilden..

Emily watched all this with a twist of her mouth. This man, obnoxious but harmless, had gotten under Paige's skin. She could sense Paige was out for blood and knew it had nothing to do with playing cards. She didn't like this side of her and Emily worked to keep her expression controlled.

"So." Wilden asked her. "It's obvious you know your way around the card table." He was toying with her. "Tell me, Miss McCullers, what turned you on to poker?"

"My father." Paige answered without missing a beat a she picked up her card, glancing briefly and laying it face down with her hand.

Emily was unable to hide her frown at the bitterness in Paige's words that only she could sense.

"Oh?" Wilden asked. "And what does your father do?"

Paige gave him a tight smile. "He's a preacher." She answered with no further explanation.

Wilden stared at her curiously for a moment before laughing. "That's very clever." He thought she was making a joke.

Emily sighed as she knew the joke was about to be on him

Darren Wilden eyed Paige then looked back at his cards. "What do you say we make this interesting." He slid the pile of chips in front of him to the center of the table and reached into his pocket, peeling off another twenty and dropping it carelessly on top. He grinned toothily and raised his eyebrows to Paige.

Paige stared at him, seeming to consider her next move, before mirroring his action and pushing her chips into the pot and adding her own twenty.

Emily sighed. She didn't want to stay any longer. She already knew what was going to happen and she didn't want to watch. "Paige, I'm going back to the compartment." Paige didn't acknowledge her at all, so fixated she was on the man across from her

As the last to bet she was the first to turn her cards showing him two queens and two threes. He smiled briefly as he laid down his cards. A five spade flush.

"Too bad." He affected a frown of sympathy for her and moved to collect his winnings.

Paige quirked her mouth, her eyes flashing as she slid out her fifth card, another three. "Full house." She said unnecessarily.

Wilden froze, arms outstretched, and stared at her hand. She had hustled him and he was furious. His jaw clenched as he worked to control his anger. "Well…" He said tightly sitting back and dropping his hands to the table. "...that was unexpected." He plastered a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

Paige collected the cash and stood, not wanting to drag this out. She had gotten what she wanted. "Thank you for the game, Mr. Wilden." She pocketed her winnings. "It was entertaining."

Wilden stared hard at her before rising and extending his hand. "Indeed."

Paige took his outstretched hand and he gripped her far harder than was appropriate. Paige merely smiled at him until he released her wanting to laugh at his poor sportsmanship and show of force. "If you like we can play again tomorrow evening." She suggested unable to resist a dig at his pride.

Wilden considered this. "Yes." He said. "Tomorrow may prove to be more interesting."

Paige quirked her mouth at him and nodded, snatching the bottle of Jameson and a glass off the bar on her way out.

Paige entered their compartment buzzing with alcohol and victory. "Emily, you should have stayed and seen his face." She said triumphantly and placed the bottle on the table in front of the window.

Emily was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up and her back against the wall. The room was dim with the lantern low but Paige could see she was clad only in her shift. Paige began to undress, kicking off her boots and removing the vest. She was feeling energized and couldn't wait to get her hands on Emily.

"Why did you do that?" Emily asked softly.

Paige turned, confused, her fingers paused on the buttons of her shirt. "What do you mean?"

"Beat him like that?" Emily replied. "You could have ended that game at any time and instead you let him think he could win just so you could embarrass him."

Paige sighed. "He needed to be put in his place." Paige defended and worked the buttons down her shirt.

Emily had heard that before. It was the same answer Paige had given after humiliating Ben Coogan. "Is that what that game was about?" Emily eyed her hard. "Were you defending me?"

"Emily" Paige pointed sharply in the direction of the dining car. "That man is an arrogant, entitled ass." She snapped. "And all over you by the way in case you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed." Emily said. "And so what? You felt like you needed to mark your territory? Take out the competition? Let him know you're Alpha?"

"What? No!" Paige answered with a shake of head bristling at Emily's comparison of her behavior to dominant masculine attitudes.

"Because maybe I need to be very clear about something, Paige." Emily said and uncurled herself from the bed to stand in front of her. "You don't own me." Emily looked hard at her lover.

Paige felt like she had been punched in the gut, her breath expelled in a short burst, her mouth dropping open wordlessly. Is that how Emily thought she had behaved. "Emily…" She began.

Emily didn't let her finish and realized, too late, her words had been harsh and cut Paige to the bone. She led Paige to the edge of the bed and sat her down taking her hands and kneeling in front of her. "I am yours, Paige." She began softly, tilting Paige's head to meet her eyes. "Because I love you, because I choose you. And you don't ever have to feel threatened. By anyone."

Paige could feel her eyes burning and swallowed around the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry." She said and dropped her head. "I didn't mean to disappoint you…"

"You didn't." Emily said firmly, cupping Paige's face to turn her head back. "You could never." Emily leaned in and brushed her lips across Paige's. "It's just...I caught a glimpse just now of a woman I didn't recognize and I guess it scared me."

Paige didn't know what to say. Emily was right and she had been way out of line. The man was foolish, it was true, but just being himself and Paige had overreacted. She had deliberately manipulated him, exploited his weaknesses and taken pleasure in his humiliation. No other word describes her actions but cruel and she was ashamed.

Emily sighed. "Paige, look at me, please." She waited for Paige to lift her head. "I'm not angry with you." She searched out Paige's lips again to prove it, kissing her deeply. Emily felt a tear drop onto her face and reached to brush her thumb across the dampness around Paige's eyes. She hadn't meant to come down so hard on her. And Paige had been right. Darren Wilden had it coming. "I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just wanted you to think about where that was coming from."

Emily continued to kiss Paige, letting her hand slide down to the back of her neck, her fingers lacing through her hair. She felt Paige start to relax and move against her. Paige's hands went to Emily's waist, pulling her closer.

Paige felt the heaviness in her heart begin to lift as Emily kissed her way up and down her neck. Her mind cleared of everything except the feel of Emily's warm skin under her hands. She moved her hands to Emily's neck, deepening their kiss, sliding her hands down across her bare shoulders and down her arms.

Emily sighed at the feel of Paige's hands on her, finally. She had been waiting a long time and her body was humming with need. She moved to unbutton Paige's shirt the rest of the way, sliding it over her shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

Paige leaned into her kiss and guided Emily back onto the bed, eliciting a small sigh of pleasure from her. Paige jerked her undershirt over her head and eased her weight onto Emily, partially supporting herself on her arms.

Emily's fingers trailed up and down Paige's sides, grazing the sensitive skin and Paige breathed a laugh into Emily's mouth at the sensation. "That tickles…" She mumbled around her lips.

Paige slipped one hand beneath Emily's shift, trailing her fingers across her hips, circling her navel. Emily's eyes darkened and her breath quickened. She gripped Paige's hand and moved it to her breast. "Please, don't make me wait any longer." Emily said throatily.

Emily's words heated Paige's blood. She stripped Emily of her shift in one fluid motion and shimmied out of her pants in another. They lay naked against each other, skin hot and hearts pounding.

Paige loved her beyond reason and intended to show her. Paige kneaded Emily's full breasts, bringing her nipples to hard throbbing points while she kissed her way down between her breasts and across her abdomen.

Emily arched at the touch and Paige was spurred on by her response. Paige dropped lower, biting and sucking along the inside of Emily's thigh as she hooked one of her leg's over her shoulder, stretching her.

Emily's eyes went wide in surprise for a moment at this new position and Paige waited, trailing kisses along the inside of her leg, until Emily relaxed opening herself to Paige, her eyes fluttering closed with a moan of anticipation.

Paige scooted down in the small bed, keeping Emily's legs open across her shoulders and kissed her way down her belly to her core. Her scent was heady and sweet and Paige ached to taste her. Her tongue darted out along Emily's center and Emily rocked her hips into her needing more. Paige obliged and parted her with her tongue, driving into her with firm, smooth strokes eliciting a guttural cry of pleasure.

Paige teased and sucked along her engorged center, holding Emily in place as her arousal sent her hips bucking and twisting beneath her with strangled cries of desire. "Oh, Bloody hell…" Emily swore raggedly and covered her mouth with her hands, biting down to keep herself quiet as her climax built and trembled within her. "...Paige...that feels...oh, God…"

Paige moaned her enjoyment as she tirelessly sucked and caressed Emily with her tongue and lips sending her into a frenzy of uncontrollable arousal. Emily ground against her mouth, her legs clamping hard around Paige trying to pull her further in. Paige felt she was close and increased her pace and pressure.

Emily stiffened, paralyzed, for a moment as her body exploded in sensation and her back arched off the bed, driving her hips into Paige, as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Paige held her firmly as she peaked, continuing to kiss her and wring from her all the pleasure her body would allow.

Emily collapsed back onto the bed with a moan, panting, and running her hands languidly over her breasts and belly. "Oh, God...what did you just...do to me?" She asked with gasping laugh.

Paige moved from between her legs, stretching Emily back out along the bed and lay down next to her. Emily's eyes were still closed as she lay smiling at the lingering quivering of her muscles. Paige turned Emily's face toward her and descended on her mouth so Emily could taste herself on Paige's lips. Emily groaned softly into Paige's mouth and draped her arms across her back, pulling her close

* * *

**Thank you for the great reviews. I'm happy you're all still enjoying this AU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, Man! Suffering from whatever glitch (Error Type 2) is preventing everyone from posting new content. Trying a patch that someone online suggested.**

* * *

Paige woke suddenly, unsure what dragged her unceremoniously from her dreamless sleep. It was dark, a few hours from dawn yet as the train rumbled slowly along it's path. They would be in Greeley soon. Paige lay awake hoping the motion of the train or the warmth and safety of Emily sleeping next to her would lull her back to sleep.

She sighed deeply and stared, unmoving, up at the ceiling as the first rays of dawn broke over the eastern sky hours later. Paige felt a subtle change in the growl of the engines and knew the train was slowing. She wrestled with an unnamed anxiety that prickled her skin and twisted her guts.

She needed to move, she needed space, fresh air, anything to relieve the tension building in her chest. She eased her arm out from under Emily, careful not to disturb her. Paige stood at the window, watching the sunrise, and poured herself a generous drink. It was the only thing she could think to settle her nerves as the train rattled towards Greeley. She was able to see the outlying ranches dotting the landscape as they drew closer to the town. She drank down another glass, breathing deeply as the liquor clouded and relaxed her mind and loosened her chest.

She turned from the window and gathered her clothes from the floor, stepping into the washroom to clean up and dress without waking Emily. A few minutes later and Paige grabbed her gun belt and the bottle off the table, slipping out the door with only a faint click.

* * *

Emily jolted awake as the train rumbled to a stop and the ear-splitting sound of the whistle heralded their arrival in Greeley, Colorado. She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes and looked around the compartment, empty save for her. "Paige?" She called out of instinct but knowing she wasn't here.

Emily stood, a thin sheet covering her, and stretched in front of the window. It occurred to her, now that they were at the station, she should close the curtain. She reached across the table, her arm knocking into the glass, a swallow of liquid still at the bottom. Emily picked it up with a frown and held it to her nose knowing what it would be. She chewed her lip in concern and looked harder at the room. Paige's clothes were gone as was her gun belt.

Perhaps she was with the others having breakfast but Emily really didn't believe that. Emily washed and dressed hurriedly and headed to the dining car. The others were there chatting over coffee, fresh juice, pastries, eggs and sausage. Darren Wilden, unsurprisingly, was nowhere to be seen.

Emily frowned as she entered the car. "Have you seen Paige?" She asked by way of greeting.

They all glanced at each other and shrugged. "Haven't seen her." Caleb answered.

"Trouble in paradise?" Hanna quipped and dropped her head when she saw Emily's face darken with worry.

"What's going on, Emily?" Spencer asked with concern.

"I don't know." Emily fidgeted. "We had words last night but then everything was fine...better than fine, actually." She couldn't hide her smile at the memory which quickly disappeared as she went on. "But she was gone when I woke...and I think she's been drinking…" She trailed off.

They all started to rise. "We'll help you look-" Toby started.

"No." Emily stopped him, hand raised. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll find her."

Hanna offered her a small smile. "We're stopped in Greeley until late 'll be around the town not hard to find if you need anything."

Spencer chewed her lip in thought. "Maybe she went to see her parents?" She suggested, tentatively.

Emily froze, paling at Spencer's words. How could she have been so stupid? That's what had Paige so on edge last night. Paige hadn't said a word about coming back here and it hadn't even occurred to Emily that it might be troubling her. Maybe Paige wasn't even aware of it.

Emily let out a slow breath. "I have to go." She turned, leaving her friends staring after her.

* * *

Paige had hopped off the train practically before it had come to a complete stop, and headed back the the stock car. A passel of young boys had already lowered the ramp and were backing the horses out one at a time and leading them to a small paddock just down from the station for them to stretch and rest while they cleaned the car.

Paige leaned against a rail, sipping straight from the bottle, as she waited for Hank to be let off. When she saw him she screwed the cork back in, tucking the bottle under her arm, and jumped up. "He's with me." She said to the boy and handed him a coin. "I'll take him."

Paige looked Hank over, running her hands along his neck and down his sides. He lipped at her hair and whickered to her in greeting. "What do you think of your first train ride?" She asked him as she led him to the paddock with the others. He answered with a toss of his head and a sharp whinny. Red, Scrabble and Maggie were already there enjoying breakfast and romping about in the small space.

Paige let him in, wishing she could get to her saddle and take him on a long ride away from here She didn't even need the saddle, his bridle would do but she couldn't get that either. They weren't able to get to the baggage car once the trip was under way. Instead, she draped her arms over the rail and uncorked the bottle again. She took a long pull and dropped her head, letting the bottle dangle loosely from her fingers.

She stood, unmoving except to drink, until the bottle was taken from her hands. Paige looked up slowly to see Emily, looking at her with concern. Paige offered her a weak smile. "Good morning." She slurred.

Emily sighed and placed a hand on her arm. "I'm so sorry, Paige."

Paige winced. "For what?"

Emily set the bottle on the ground and leaned on the fence, mirroring Paige's stance. "For not realizing what coming back here would mean to you?"

Paige gave a snort of laughter. "How could you possibly know what it means to me?" She said shortly. "I don't even know what it means to me." Paige eyed her from the side. "But, if you do know, please enlighten me and save us all some time." She said bitterly and more than a little drunkenly.

Emily was quiet for a moment. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and set Paige off. Anger, fear and uncertainty radiated off of her in waves, almost visibly. She placed a hand at the small of Paige's back and urged her away from the fence. "Come with me." She said gently. "Let's get something to eat."

Paige nodded, shoulders slumped and legs wobbly, and let Emily lead her away from the fence. "And coffee…" She mumbled.

"Yes." Emily smiled. "Lots of coffee."

Emily didn't speak again, giving Paige some room, while they headed into town and looked for space in the dining room of the hotel. It was busy with travelers and newcomers to Greeley, not at all unlike Cheyenne. They found a quiet table near the front window and Emily ordered breakfast for both of them and made sure the waiter, after pouring coffee for them, left the pot. Paige was looking a little rough around the edges and Emily suspected she had barely slept. Whiskey first thing in the morning certainly didn't help.

Paige stared blearily out the window while they waited for their food. Emily hadn't spoken except to the waiter and Paige was beginning to think she was angry with her. Paige wanted to speak, wanted to reassure her or maybe she needed to be reassured but she just felt so fragile she might break in two.

The waiter returned with their food and Paige occupied herself with her plate.

Emily watched Paige eat for a few minutes, some color returning to her face and her eyes clearing slightly. She thought, perhaps, it was safe to engage her again. "Has the town changed much?" Emily asked softly.

Paige looked up at her before turning to look out the window, working her mouth around a bite of steak and eggs. "I guess." She shrugged. "It looks bigger, busier and more prosperous, I suppose."

Emily nodded. She imagined the train would have the same effect on all the small towns it reached. She was nervous about her next question but she wanted to get Paige thinking about how she felt and how, if at all, she was going to address it. Emily was worried Paige was just going to put her walls up around this hurt until it got too big for her to hide from.

Emily tried to sound casual. "Do you think anyone will recognize you?"

"Hardly." Paige breathed a laugh. "It's been a long time and I've changed a lot from the scared, skinny little girl I was." She sipped her coffee and shrugged.

Emily took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Did you live near town?"

Paige stared at her hard before turning her head to gaze out the window again. "Not far." She said quietly. "We can walk there."

Emily tried to carefully school her expression and not react to Paige's answer. Did she mean she wanted to go? It was unclear but she didn't want to push.

"My father would be teaching at the church today. My mother would be at home, maybe tending to the garden." Paige continued, seemingly, from very far away.

Emily nodded, wordlessly. Paige didn't speak again, eating quietly and staring out the window. The waiter cleared their plates and Paige, absentmindedly, laid money on the table to pay for their meal.

Emily stood and extended her hand to her. "Let's get some fresh air."

Paige took Emily's hand with a small smile. Whatever happened, as long as Emily was there, she knew it would be okay.

They strolled the streets for a while, looking in shop windows, commenting on townspeople, admiring horses, and speculating on what the new construction projects were going to be. Paige was feeling better, less anxious, as they talked about nothing in particular. The town was starting to come alive as the train was in town and loading and unloading was underway and others had simply come out to watch.

Paige looked up ahead and saw the four men from the platform in Laramie filing into the saloon. They looked more rumpled and unkempt than before and altogether disreputable and disagreeable. She slowed and placed a hand on Emily's arm to stop her as a few steps behind the four men was Darren Wilden.

Emily stopped, turning to look at her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Wilden." Paige answered and nodded up was wrong but Paige couldn't identify it, just the familiar prickling sensation along her skin she had learned to trust as a warning of danger. She didn't know what was setting it off but she hoped Greeley was the destination for the men. Wilden she knew she could handle.

Emily shrugged. "He's probably just getting breakfast." She answered, unconcerned.

"In the saloon?" Paige was unconvinced. "A dandy like him?"

Emily looked again but he was already inside. "Maybe he's looking to brush up on his poker skills?" She offered, laughter in her voice.

Paige looked at Emily, uncertainly, but she saw none of the anger from last night. Emily was making fun of Wilden not her. Paige relaxed and allowed herself a smile in reply before they carried on down the boardwalk.

Paige let her feet carry on passed the center of town, tension building again in her chest but, the lingering effects of the whiskey kept it tolerable and distant. Emily, sensing her anxiety, reached for her hand lacing their fingers together as they walked.

The shops dropped away, replaced with homes of varying shapes and sizes, all nicely appointed as these were the people who could, for one, afford a home and live near town. All the owners had gone to considerable lengths to make the facades attractive and welcoming.

Paige jerked to a stop, her body going rigid, and stared across the street. Emily followed her gaze to a pretty little brown wood shingled house with red painted trim. There was a small front porch with two chairs. The yard was well manicured and in it, a woman bent over tending the flowers, a large sun hat hiding her face.

Paige's hand tightened on Emily's as she watched her mother in the yard, weeding the garden with care, using the back of her gloved hand to wipe sweat from her brow. The intensity of Paige's gaze must have been palpable. She stopped what she was doing and looked up and around, her eyes coming to find them across the street. She stood, brushing the dirt off her knees and frowned in their direction, confused as to their presence.

Emily's hand ached from Paige's iron grip but she refused to let on. When Paige's mother turned to them Emily saw her clearly. They looked so much alike, especially the eyes. Emily watched as the woman stared for a moment before paling in recognition, her mouth moving wordlessly around Paige's name.


	6. Chapter 6

Mother and daughter were rooted to their spots and Emily was beginning to wonder if she was going to have to make the first move when Paige, still holding her hand, stepped across the street.

Emily could feel the tremble in her as she walked toward her mother who stood, unmoving, save for the ringing of her hands. Paige closed the distance between them slowly and stopped an arms length away.

Her mother's mouth opened and closed, wordlessly, her eyes glistening. "Paige…." She breathed finally, tears spilling down her face.

Paige dropped Emily's hand. "Hello, Mom." She managed, her voice hoarse with emotion.

Paige's mother raised her arms, reaching out to her, unsure. Paige hesitated for a moment before stepping into them, taking a ragged breath, cheeks wet with her own tears.

Emily swallowed around the lump in her throat as the older woman pulled Paige into her arms and held her, desperately, soft crooning sounds coming from deep within her with every breath.

They stood like that for a long time and Emily could see Paige's shoulders shaking in silent sobs as her mother stroked her back. Emily couldn't help but think of her own mother, fighting tears of her own, and how safe and loved she felt in her mother's embrace. She would never have that again but she had the memory of it in her heart so strong she could feel the warmth of it. She wanted Paige to know that feeling again.

They broke apart, both wiping at their faces with expressions of embarrassment so similar Emily almost laughed.

Paige cleared her throat and looked to Emily. "Mom, this is Emily Fields..." She smiled. "...my friend."

Emily stepped forward and smiled beautifully and genuinely, extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McCullers."

Paige's mother took her offered hand, warmly, enveloping it in both of hers. Her eyes flashed in understanding as she looked between her daughter and her friend. "It's very nice to meet you, too, Emily." Her smile faltered for a moment. "Where are my manners? Oh, my goodness. Come inside and let me make some tea or some lemonade."

Paige and Emily followed her inside the house. It was as charming on the inside as it was on the outside. Emily and Paige sat in the front room while Paige's mother bustled into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a pitcher of lemonade, three glasses and a plate of sweet biscuits.

Paige's mother stared at Paige again, almost as if she didn't believe she was really here. She didn't know where to begin. "I'm so glad you came, Paige. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you..." She started and trailed off. "You look well." She finished with a smile.

Paige nodded. "I am." She answered simply. She knew she had to do better than that but it was so hard. "I meant to write…" She couldn't finish either.

Her mother took a deep breath and sat next to Paige. Speaking of the past wasn't wasn't where she needed to start. "You know what?" She picked up Paige's hands in her own. "It doesn't matter. You're here now." She looked between Emily and Paige. "Tell me how you two met?"

Paige smiled, grateful for the question. "We met in Cheyenne where Emily owns a ranch. We're on our way back there now from Laramie on the train with some friends. We're stopped here just for a few hours."

"Cheyenne?" Paige's mother repeated. "That's where you've been? That's so close." She commented thinking her daughter had only been a few days away all these years.

Paige shook her head. "I've only been in Cheyenne a few months. Before that I traveled around a lot." She didn't go into details. It wasn't important now.

Emily listened to them chat for a few more minutes before thinking that, perhaps, they would appreciate some privacy. She stood. "Mrs. McCullers, do you mind if I show myself around your yard? You have such a beautiful garden and it's such a nice day."

Paige's mother stood, knowing what Emily was doing, and smiled gratefully. "Of course."

Emily turned to Paige. "I won't be far."

"Okay." Paige nodded and watched Emily slip back outside the front door.

"She's lovely." Her mother said.

Paige looked at her and searched her face. All she found was sincerity. "Yes, she is." She agreed. "She's helped me through a lot."

Her mother nodded in understanding. "Do I have Emily to thank for bringing you here today?"

Paige shrugged. "In large part, I guess, but maybe indirectly. I feel safe again, for the first time in a long time, loved, understood and accepted." Paige meant that as praise for Emily not as condemnation for her mother but, she could tell by the way her mother's face fell, that her mother felt hurt deeply.

Her mother was quiet for a long time, looking anywhere but her daughter, before speaking. "Paige, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you then...I wasn't strong enough to stand up to your father." Tears began spilling again in earnest down her face. "You are my daughter, my only child, and I failed you…." She trailed off, burying her face in her hands.

Paige's throat tightened painfully at her mother's anguish. "Mom…"

"No!" Her mother stopped her. "There is no excuse for what I did...or didn't do. I didn't even understand it completely until I lost you." She took a shuddering breath. "You were gone and I knew you weren't coming back and I knew why. Something changed in me, then, but it was too late for you and I will regret that until my dying day."

Paige shook her head. She didn't want her mother to carry around this burden but she didn't want to offer hollow platitudes and empty words of comfort. She didn't want to say it was alright because it wasn't but she was willing to work on it. "I'm okay now, Mom." She offered. "I'm happy."

Her mother smiled a little through her tears. "I'm so glad, Honey." Her mother paused and took another shuddering breath before she continued. "Your leaving changed your father, too."

Paige's face darkened. "I don't want to talk about him." She said tightly.

"Paige, please." Her mother pleaded. "Just listen. When you left it affected him deeply. I don't even think he knows how much-"

"I don't care!" Paige snapped and stood, pacing the room.

Her mother stood as well and placed a hand on Paige's arm to slow her movement. "He's missed you and he has so much sorrow over what happened-"

"And so he should." Paige ground out angrily.

Her mother sighed. It was too soon for this but she had opened the door and couldn't turn back now. She was afraid she would drive her daughter away again, this time forever, but she couldn't stop herself. "Please, just see him. He should be home for lunch any minute-"

Paige whipped around to stare at her mother, the color draining from her face. "I have to go." She whispered.

Emily was sitting on the front porch steps when Paige burst through the door and across the porch. "Paige?" She asked concerned.

"We're leaving." Paige snapped as she walked back through the yard without turning around.

"Don't go, Paige, please…" Her mother begged as she followed her out. "Not like this."

This stopped Paige in her tracks and she turned, closed the distance between them, and pulled her mother into a hard embrace. "I'll write." She whispered to her before placing a soft kiss on her mother's tear streaked face.

Emily turned to Paige's mother and placed a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Mrs. McCullers. I thought this would be a good thing."

The woman choked back a sob and tore her eyes from her daughter to look at Emily. "It was, Dear. I can't thank you enough."

Emily felt tears welling up again behind her eyes. "I love your daughter very much. I'll take care of her."

The woman cried openly now. "Thank you. You don't know what that means to me…"

Paige waited for Emily outside the gate, her face set in stone, not looking again at her mother as she thought she might just crumble apart. When Emily had finished her goodbyes Paige turned to leave, heading back down the street only to be stopped short by a man's voice calling her name.

"Paige, is that you?" The voice called again.

Paige turned. Her father stood, still several yards away, staring at her open mouthed. He looked older,more weathered, more gray, and thinner than she remembered. She couldn't handle this.

Emily looked down the street at the man. He could only be Paige's father. If he hadn't looked like her she would have known by the way Paige trembled in fury and fear at the sight of him. This was bad. Paige's hand twitched toward her hip, reflexively, in an act of self preservation but she never touched the Colt and Emily turned to see her father's eyes widen in shock as he registered the motion.

To his credit the man didn't flinch beyond that but held his arms out, palms up and walked slowly toward her. "Paige, I'm sorry." He said softly and soothingly, like he would to a cornered or injured animal which, Emily agreed, Paige looked remarkably like. "I love you." He said his eyes never leaving his daughter's.

Paige made an inhuman sound of agony before turning from all of them to run back down the street. Emily flicked her eyes to them before running after her. Paige was fast and Emily was slowed further by her skirts but there weren't too many places she could go. Before she got back to the center of town Emily watched her stagger out of her run and turn down a narrow alley between two shop buildings.

Emily turned into the alley to find Paige on her hands and knees, vomiting breakfast and whiskey into the dirt with deep, wrenching sobs as her muscles contracted violently not even letting her take a breath. Emily's heart broke for her as she knelt next to her, gathering her hair and holding it back from her face.

"It's okay…" Emily soothed."...just breathe….it's okay." When the contractions released their hold on her Emily wrapped her arms across her chest from behind and pulled Paige back into her so they were sitting against a building Paige's back to Emily's chest. Emily held her as she cried, grief radiating from her in waves. It was almost more than Emily could stand feeling Paige fall apart in her arms.

Minutes later Paige took a few, final hiccuping breaths and relaxed in Emily's arms. Emily smoothed the hair from her clammy face and placed her hand over Paige's heart, feeling its beats return to normal. "How do you feel?" She asked softly into Paige's ear.

Paige sighed deeply. "Drained, foolish…" She rolled her eyes to the mess she made with a grimace. "...filthy and hungry." She finished.

Emily laughed softly. "Let's see what we can do about that." She pushed Paige gently off her and they rose together.

* * *

Paige soaked in the deep, fragrant private bath Emily had ordered for them, dozing, while Emily went back to the train to gather clean clothes for her. Paige heard the door key open a short time later and opened her eyes slowly to watch Emily step out of her clothes, sliding forward in the tub to allow Emily to sink in behind her.

It was heaven and Paige felt the tension of the morning drain out of her as Emily slowly ran a brush through her damp hair. It seemed, there was no ache that being with Emily couldn't soothe for her and she let her eyes drift closed again feeling the early stirrings of need build deliciously inside her.

Emily set the brush on the stand next to the tub in favor of running her hands across Paige's breasts and down to her belly from behind and was rewarded with a soft moan of pleasure and her head dropping back against her chest.

Emily reached farther forward to caress the inside of Paige's thighs and through her center. Even through the water Emily could feel her slick with want. Paige's stomach tightened with expectation and her blood warmed with desire as Emily's hands moved back up to knead her breasts and tease her nipples.

Emily bent her head to kiss the damp, scented skin along Paige's neck and jaw, sliding her hands around her upper body slowly but with purpose. "Is this okay?" Emily breathed in her ear, checking in as she couldn't see her face.

"God, yes…" Paige sighed, dangling her hands out of the tub over the sides, giving Emily unrestricted access to her body.

Emily smiled into her hair, pulling Paige back into her so she was sitting tightly between her legs, the nearness of her inflaming her own body but ignoring it to focus on Paige. Emily's hand slid low again, stroking her teasingly.

Paige groaned and bit down on her lip to quiet herself as Emily entered her, slowly and smoothly. Emily was gentle and tender, as she moved in her, skillfully weaving delicate sensations into streaks of lightning, all the while whispering words of love and desire into her ear.

Paige felt molten liquid pooling in her core as Emily built her to climax slowly, urging her, with huskily spoken words, to hold her release, let it tumble and tremble within her for a little while longer. Paige groaned with the effort and gripped the sides of the tub as Emily, one hand deep in her center and the other teasing her breasts in turn, continued to manipulate her body in ways only she knew how.

Paige's hips rocked, churning the water around them. Emily slid her left arm around Paige's hips and pulled her tight against her. "Be still." She commanded with a whisper. "Just feel." She continued to stroke Paige deeply.

Paige gasped, a low sound coming from her throat, as she tried to do as Emily said. She stilled her body, increasing the intensity of her arousal. Her breath came quick and hard as her climax built, unrestrained now, as Emily finished her with deep hard strokes through her engorged center. Paige tensed, groaning low and long as the waves of her release crested and crashed through her.

Emily slid her hand from her as Paige exhaled deeply, relaxing back against Emily as she enjoyed the aftershocks of her climax. "Can we stay here forever?' Paige breathed.

Emily smiled into her neck as she kissed her. "No." She said regretfully. "In fact, we need to go soon."

"But just think." Paige said as she turned and tilted her head, searching for Emily's lips to kiss. "By tomorrow morning we'll be home."

Emily lips brushed against Paige's playfully, before deepening passionately. She had never told Paige but she loved that Paige called Cheyenne, and more importantly, her ranch home. It warmed and filled her heart to bursting and she couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

**Things are about to get nasty...and not in a good way!**


	7. Chapter 7

Emily and Paige took supper in the dining car with their friends. It occurred to Paige that Emily must have caught up with them at the train earlier and suggested they not bring up anything potentially sensitive as they carefully avoided mentioning that Paige's parents lived here. Paige was appreciative as, at least for now, she just wanted to forget about it. She would think on it more another time when she was ready.

The food was, again, a delight and they gorged themselves on seasoned chicken, steak, sweet potatoes,fresh tomatoes and sweet corn washing it down with a rich beer brewed by a German immigrant to Kentucky. One of the best parts of supper was that Darren Wilden didn't make an appearance.

As they were finishing up with their food Hanna looked to Caleb with a glint in her eye and gave him a nod. He reached into his breast pocket and produced a brown wrapped package, narrow and under a foot long.

"We saw something in town today, Paige, and thought of you." Hanna said with a twinkle in her eye.

Paige cocked an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "We?"

Toby, surprisingly, chimed in. "Yes, we were all there."

Caleb laughed. "And a good thing, too, because it took all of us scraping together to be able to afford it."

Hanna smacked him on his arm. "Caleb." She hissed.

He hissed right back at her as she grazed the wound on his arm.

"Oh, Baby, I'm sorry." She gushed as she leaned in to kiss his puckered face.

"Anyway." Spencer took over. "I'm not overly sentimental or anything..."

Caleb and Hanna snickered behind their beer mugs until Spencer stared them into silence.

"...but we just wanted to say thank you." She finished without preamble.

Paige looked at Emily who was, unsuccessfully, trying to hide her smile.

"For what?" Paige asked confused.

"Just…" Hanna waved her hand airly. "...for being you." She handed Paige the gift and looked at her expectantly.

Paige turned it over in her hands, able to tell nothing from the nondescript wrapping. She looked to Emily again. "Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked. It would have been like Emily to get her something if she thought she needed cheering up. But, then again, Emily had all sorts of ways to cheer her up.

Emily beamed at her friends and shook her head with a laugh. "I had nothing to do with it."

Spencer gestured to the gift. "Just open it." She said.

Paige pulled at the paper and unwound it dropping a slim, black leather sheathed knife with a buffalo horn hilt into her hands. Paige pulled it free. The blade was thin and double edged, a dagger, about six inches long and the hilt just long enough to accommodate her hand.

She looked at them all watching her with varying degrees of humor.

"It matches your gun and knife." Hanna said excitedly. "But this one slips into your boot."

Paige only nodded, inexplicably overcome with emotion at their thoughtfulness and generosity. She turned the sheath over in her hand and saw, in place of the loop to thread it through her belt, a metal clip stitched into the leather to affix it to the top of her boot, the sheathed knife sliding down against her leg.

"I don't know...what to say…" Paige's voice broke with emotion.

"You don't have to say anything." Toby answered with a knowing smile. He guessed Paige was struggling right now and didn't want her to be embarrassed.

"I say, more beer!" Caleb bellowed and waved his empty glass around for effect.

Paige smiled and cleared her throat, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. It had been an emotional day. She looked to Emily whose eyes shone with love and admiration for her and for their friends. Paige took a deep breath and sniffed, fighting back tears. She bent under the table to slip the sheath into her boot and see how it felt, giving herself a moment out of sight of the others to collect herself. When she popped up she was smiling along with her friends, holding her glass out for the waiter to be refilled.

* * *

Paige tried to sound casual when she mentioned to Emily that she wanted to stay up and watch the refilling at the water stop. It wasn't completely ridiculous as they had lingered in the lounge until late so Paige staying behind for another half an hour didn't seem that out of the ordinary.

She had realized, too late, that she hadn't come prepared and was unarmed save for the dagger in her boot. It made her nervous but, in truth, she didn't expect there to be trouble. She just knew she would sleep better if she saw it through, holding up her end of the deal with Emily's father. Keeping her eyes open and keeping Emily safe.

Paige sipped a cup of coffee and watched out the window at the looming shape of the water tank as they slowed to it. She dimmed the lanterns in the dining car and moved back and forth between both sides, peering through the windows looking for any movement out of the ordinary. She wanted to hear what was going on and reached to the window.

The windows opened by lowering from the top and she thumbed the latch on each side, dragging it down a few inches. All she could hear was the rumble of the idling engine and the sound of water as it poured into the tanks up front. No horses, no gunfire, no shouts of men intent on doing them harm.

She was hunched up to the window on the east side when a hand came down on her shoulder. She jumped and spun, knocking the hand away with a gasp.

Toby jumped back, startled, his hands out in front of him. "Whoa, whoa….Paige, it's just me…." He said in the dim room.

"Toby!" Paige gasped, a hand going to her heart. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Out of you?!" Toby replied. "I just about had a heart attack."

Paige smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Toby moved to the west side of the train and looked out. "Same thing as you I suspect."

Paige nodded though he wasn't looking and probably couldn't see her in the dark even if he was. Toby was a man of few words but she was grateful for the company nonetheless. It was midnight by the time the train chugged into motion again, nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

Paige bolted awake, sweat soaked and chest heaving. She had no idea what time it was but she didn't feel she had been asleep for long.

Emily stirred next to her. "Paige…" She said sleepily. "...are you alright?"

"Yes." Paige ran her hands through her hair and worked to control her breathing. She hadn't had a nightmare like that since before she met Emily. She knew the visit with her parents had triggered some dark memories for her.

Emily sat up, concerned. "Bad dream?" She asked in the dark running a hand down Paige's arm.

"It's nothing." Paige assured her. "I don't even remember it." She lied as she rose from the bed and slipped into their bathroom, leaving the door open. It was a dream she had had many times before. She was locked in a room, alone, cold and screaming for her parents. Her father wouldn't come to her but she could hear him laughing at her from the other side of the door.

She came out a few minutes later, face and hair damp with water. She groped around for her pants and shirt, dragging them on and stepping in to her boots.

Emily lit the lamp so she could see her. Paige was pale and shaky looking. "Where are you going?" She asked worriedly.

Paige licked her lips, her eyes darting around the small room. "I just need to go for a walk...get some fresh air…." It was true but a lame explanation even so.

Emily stood and reached for her. "Paige, come back to bed. Let's talk." Emily tried.

Paige moved out of her reach and forced a smile. "I will, soon." She said. "I won't be gone long." Paige left the compartment and headed toward the back. She needed a longer walk than the end of the dining car and back.

She slid open the door at the back of the Pullman and sucked deeply at the cool fall air that buffeted her as she crossed the platform to the next car. They weren't traveling fast, Paige doubted a fall from the train at this speed would do any serious damage unless, of course, you fell under the train, but fast enough to provide a cleansing wind.

She thought of just stopping here but she needed to stretch her legs. She moved across the platform into the next car. She walked the narrow hall of the crew quarters. The bunks ran the length of the car and she was separated from the sleeping crew by only a thick wool curtain. The car smelled of food, smoke and men and she could hear the soft and not so soft snores of the sleeping bodies as she slipped quietly past.

She stopped again on the platform between the crew car and the coach car breathing deeply and swaying to the thrum and vibration of the the train rolling over the track beneath her. She moved again to slide the door to the passenger car. It was damp and smelled of smoke, unwashed bodies and dirty children.

The passengers slept in their chairs, some deeply others not. A baby cried from somewhere farther along while a mother sang softly to it. Paige scanned the faces as she slipped silently through to the back. She paused, briefly, as her eyes swept over the faces of the four men that raised her hackles. They slept on with the others.

She moved out the back of the car and out onto the platform between the coach and baggage car. She could go no further. She leaned her arms across and bent over the railing, watching the tracks streak by beneath her.

* * *

Emily sat up waiting for Paige. She was worried about her. She wanted to give her the space she needed to work through what happened with her parents today but she also knew Paige was expert at bottling up her feelings and sometimes she just need a push in the right direction. Emily would go look for her, make sure she was alright and make herself available if Paige was ready to talk.

Emily stepped into her skirt and was dragging her blouse over her head when she heard the door the the compartment slide open. "Paige…" She said with relief and froze as a man she had never seen before stood in the doorway, a revolver pointed at her chest. He was big, a filthy hat jammed on his head, dressed in beat up brown leather. A revolver, matching the one he had in his hand, sat still holstered at his hip.

He stepped into the room and Emily stepped back, eyes darting around frantically for a means of escape. She thought she could call for help just as she heard Hanna shriek in fear next door and the unmistakable sounds of a struggle. Beyond that she thought she heard Spencer call out Toby's name as more crashing came from up the hall.

"What the hell is going on?" She said with more strength than she felt. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Let's go." He snarled and advanced on her, securing her right arm in an iron grip and practically lifting her off her feet.

She gasped in pain as he dragged her out the door toward the dining car

* * *

Paige's head snapped up and she turned toward the back of the coach car, her skin prickling with fear. Something was wrong. She knew it beyond a doubt as she slid the door open quietly and moved back through the car.

Her eyes skimmed back across the passengers, having only moved to find a more comfortable position in their cramped seats, as they slept until her eyes fell upon an empty seat. She frowned at it and looked around. Another one empty, another and another. Four empty seats where the four men she had been wary of since the beginning had sat sleeping less than an hour before.

He heart hammered in her chest as she silently berated herself for ignoring her instincts about them. She wrestled with her desire to run back to Emily and the others to make sure they were alright but it wouldn't serve anyone well if she barrelled headlong into trouble.

She peered through the window out to the platform leading to the crew quarters. It was quiet and she moved to open the door and hurry across. She repeated the same before stepping into the crew car. She moved fast through the car, stopping short at the door as she saw a tall dark shape moving around on the platform

* * *

Emily bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as the man dragged her down the hall and across to the dining car, her feet barely touching the ground as she was lifted, painfully, by her upper arm.

The dining car was fully lit and she blinked as her eyes adjusted and focused on the man standing before her. Darren Wilden stood, shoulders back, suit impeccable with his arrogant smile showing pristine teeth a revolver dangling loosely from his hand.

Emily stared at him, confused. "Mr. Wilden?"

Wilden looked to the man still holding Emily. "Let her go."

Emily winced, rubbing her arm as he man released her. She glared at Wilden, realizing with certainty that he was the man in charge. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"Oh, she's fiery." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her, raking his gaze over her body. "I like it.

Emily squirmed under his gaze and realized, for the first time, her relative state of undress. Her hands fluttered to the laces at her blouse she hadn't had time to secure. She fumbled with them with trembling hands.

"Leave it." Wilden said stepping closer to her with a leer. "Looking at you keeps me...calm." He finished.

Emily let her hands drop to her sides and worked to control her breathing. The doors slid open again and Emily turned with a gasp as Spencer and Hanna were shoved, roughly, through the door.

Emily made a move toward them but was stopped as Wilden's hand clamped down hard on her right shoulder. She stilled and watched her friends clutching tightly to each other in fear as they straightened and walked slowly toward her, Hanna clad only in her thin cotton shift and Spencer, even more exposed, covered only in Toby's shirt, buttoned crookedly and falling only to her knees.

Behind them came Toby and Caleb, both bruised and bleeding from the mouth and nose. Toby dressed only in pants, blood dripping onto his bare chest. Caleb in pants with his shirt unbuttoned and hanging open. Both of them barefoot.

Two more men came in behind them, one short and stocky with no neck holding a gun and the other with icy gray eyes, a gleaming knife gripped tightly in his hand.

"Excellent!" Wilden crowed and clapped his hands together. "The gang's all here."


	8. Chapter 8

Paige whirled, pressing her back to the door out of sight of the window. She didn't think she had been spotted. She peered through the window again, squinting into the dark. It was the tall man in the brown derby. He was crouched down on the platform. She could see him swinging something. A bar maybe or a large wrench. Even over the clattering of the train she could hear metal striking metal. She watched him for another moment, sucking in a breath as she grasped his intentions.

Her hand clawed at her hip even knowing she wasn't armed. Her mind whirled over her options working through the possibilities. There were four of them and Paige had to assume they had taken over the Pullman and engine. If they were uncoupling the cars, theoretically, the coach passengers would be safe. The bandits probably didn't want to deal with that many people and, assuming they were only after money the common passengers probably weren't worth the trouble.

Paige chewed her lip. She needed to get the the Pullman. She thought about rushing him, taking him by surprise but he was armed and if she failed, could quite possibly end up falling under the train to her death. She would wait, gambling that as soon as the cars separated he would leave and she could make her move. First, though, she couldn't leave all these people with no warning.

She stepped back to the first curtain she came to and pulled it aside, clamping her hand down on the mouth of the sleeping man. It was the bartender from the dining car. His eyes opened wide in alarm and and he grasped at Paige's hand with a grunt of fear.

"Shhhhh." Paige held a hand to her mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered. "Do you remember me?"

His eyes narrowed at her and he nodded, the breath through his nose coming fast and hard with adrenaline.

"Shhhhh." She slowly removed her hand from his mouth. "What's your name?" She asked low and quiet.

"Hol...Holden." He stuttered.

"Holden." She repeated. "My name is Paige and we don't have much time so I need you to listen to me very carefully." She waited for him to nod his understanding. "There are bandits on the train, at least four. They have taken over the sleeper car and, most likely, the engine. One of them is about to uncouple this car from the rest and cut you all loose." Paige cocked her head to the side and listened. She could still hear Brown Derby banging away at the coupling.

His eyes widened again in fear and he opened his mouth to speak.

'It's alright." She said. "I don't think they mean to hurt you and you'll be alright if you do what I say." She paused again, waiting for him to settle back down, desperate for more time. "Get up and get dressed quietly. Tell the rest of the crew what's going on. Can you ride?"

"Yes." Holden breathed.

"Unload the horses. The tack is in the luggage car. There is an Appaloosa stallion. He's mine and his name his Hank. He's strong and fast and will take care of you. Ride back to Greeley and go straight to the Marshal's office and let them know what's happened. It will take you several hours to get there but be safe." She took a breath and pressed on. "Make sure the crew stays calm and keeps the passengers calm and everyone should be fine until help arrives. Holden, do you understand?" She looked at him hard.

He swallowed heavily and nodded. "I understand." He said.

"Good." Paige offered him a smile of confidence. "I'm counting on you, Holden."

He returned her smile which turned into open mouthed shock as the loud sound of metal grinding on metal reached their ears and the car bucked beneath them. Paige, turned back to the door. She was out of time.

"Wait!" Holden hissed and put a hand on her arm. "What are you going to do?"

Paige set her mouth in a grim line. "Whatever I have to." She answered.

* * *

Wilden gestured for Emily, Spencer and Hanna to sit at one of the tables. Emily reached across to her friends, covering their hands with her own. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Hanna nodded, wide eyed, her hands clutched around her chest. Spencer, her mouth set in a hard line of anger answered tightly. "Yes."

Wilden looked to the men and wagged his gun toward another table on the opposite side of the room. He turned to his goons. "Would you be so kind as to tie up Mr. Rivers and Mr. Cavanaugh. It would be such a shame if they tried something stupid and I had to kill them."

Wilden's men did as he asked and Toby and Caleb sat, hands tied behind and ankles bound, looking murderously at Wilden.

* * *

Paige reached the window just in time to see the cars grind apart. Brown Derby stood watching them too, removing his hat to wipe sweat from his brow.

"Go. Go. Go." Paige chanted under her breath as the gap between the cars widened. She sneaked another peak, panic building in her chest, as Brown Derby stood his ground. Just when she thought she was going to have to rush him to make the jump he turned and disappeared into the Pullman.

Paige counted two heartbeats and opened the door. The gap had grown to several feet. She need to go now or she would never make it. She took a couple of steps back, gaining her stride, as her foot planted solidly at the edge of the platform and she jumped, pinwheeling her arms for balance and to propel her through the air.

Time seemed to stand still as the platforms drifted apart beneath her. She came down hard on the other side, her left foot landing square and her right, slipping off the metal. Her right knee jamming hard against the edge, sending streaks of pain through her leg as she grasped the rail and hauled herself to her feet.

She bent at the waist, hands gripping her knee as she felt it start swelling. "Not again…." She breathed in disgust. She straightened and pushed the pain from her mind watching as the rest of the train fell behind as the engine churned toward Cheyenne.

* * *

Wilden stood looking at them all, tapping the barrel of the his revolver against his his lower lip. "It appears we have a problem already." He said to the room.

He turned his gaze on his men. "Where's the other one?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at them.

The three of them looked at each other confused. "That's all of them boss…" No Neck offered.

"Noooo." Wilden drawled. "It's not." He stared at them hard and sighed. His eyes jerked to the door as it slid open and the fourth man entered, out of breath and sweating.

"All set, boss." He said with pride waiting for the praise he thought he was due.

"I'll ask again." Wilden began to pace, his anger building. "Where is McCullers?"

Emily could feel Hanna and Spencer looking at her and she shook her head, almost imperceptibly.

Wilden caught the motion. "Emily?" He asked. "I beg your pardon, may I call you Emily?" He stalked toward their table. "Where is she?"

Emily winced. "I don't know." She breathed.

Wilden shook his head slowly and reached out to grip Spencer around the back of her neck, squeezing hard. Spencer arched and gasped, her hands going to her neck to pull at his fingers.

He gripped her harder and Spencer froze, gritting her teeth. "Emily, please, don't let my gentlemanly appearance fool you. I will hurt you and your friends if I don't get what I want."

"Please, don't!" Emily cried raising her hand. "I don't know where she is...I don't." She stammered. "She went for a walk and didn't come back."

Wilden considered this for a moment before releasing his hold, Spencer sagging with relief. He turned to Brown Derby. "Did you see her?" He asked.

The tall man shook his head. "I didn't see no one." He answered nervously.

"Well." Wilden sighed. "It seems the enigmatic Paige McCullers will not be joining us this evening."

Emily gasped, fearing the worst. "What did you do?"

"Hmmm." Wilden eyed Emily with interest. "We've uncoupled the Pullman from the rest of the train. By now the rest of the train has come to a stop somewhere and are wondering what happened."

Emily's eyes slid closed with relief and she let out a slow breath. Paige was safe. She opened her eyes to see Wilden watching her. He tilted his head. "She means something to you." He said, not really a question.

Emily remained silent as he worked through their conversation from the night before, his eyes widening in realization. "Your interests lie elsewhere…" He repeated the words of rejection she had spoken to him. He sneered. "Pity." He finished.

He turned to his men. "We don't have much time." He began. "The horses will be waiting an hour outside Cheyenne in the woods. You know what to do." He gestured to No Neck. "Get up to the the cab and take care of the engineer and fireman." He looked to Brown Derby and Leatherman. "Get back to the compartments. Toss them. I want everything, cash, jewels, watches, everything." The last man remained behind idly picking at his fingernails with the tip of his knife.

Emily looked to her friends who shared similar expressions of fear and anxiety. They had nothing. What happened when these men discovered it. Emily looked across the room to Toby and Caleb who could only stare, worriedly, back at her.

* * *

Paige took a moment to catch her breath and steady her nerves. She needed her Colt. She could get in and out of the compartment fast. It was close. She slid open the door to the car and had one foot inside when she heard the door at the other end open and men's voices drifted toward her. She ducked back out to the platform and closed the door again, quietly.

She peered through the window as Brown Derby and the man dressed in leather came down the hall. She saw one enter Spencer and Toby's compartment and the other Hanna and Caleb's. She could hear crashing and breaking glass. She assumed they were ransacking the rooms looking for whatever it was they were looking for. She thought about trying for her room but if she got caught she'd be cornered. She still had the element of surprise and wasn't willing to give that up yet. She'd just have to think of something else.

The men weren't in there long and came out into the hall again gesturing and arguing. She couldn't make out what they were saying. More than likely, they were looking for money and Paige knew they were going to be disappointed. They had nothing. The two men went into her and Emily's room and the ransacking continued.

Paige chewed her lip. Things were going to go bad quickly when they realized they were leaving empty handed. Paige didn't want to think about what they may take instead. She considered her next move. If the bandits were going to rob this train they had to have an escape route. Even if they had horses in the stock car, which she didn't think they had, they just cut them loose. They must have another plan. They weren't going to ride this train all the way into Cheyenne.

She had to stop the train. As the idea formulated in her head she heard gunshots followed by muffled screams from outside, somewhere farther up the train. She looked out over the side as two bodies hit the ground and rolled to a stop next to the tracks. She couldn't see their faces but could tell from their blue overalls it was the engineer and fireman. There was no way to know if they were still alive or not as the train chugged on without them.

The bandits had control of the train now. She had to make her move. Paige reached for the ladder at the back of the car and began the short climb to the roof. Her right knee throbbed but it was manageable. She froze, palms on the roof ready to push herself up, when she heard the door open beneath her. She looked back over her shoulder to see Brown Derby step out to the edge of the platform.

She watched, letting out a slow breath as he fumbled with his fly, preparing to relieve himself off the back of the train. Paige quirked her mouth as she stepped, silently back down the rungs, hovering just above his head. This one was a gift and she wasn't about to decline.

She waited another moment until he was midstream, head dropped back, eyes closed.

"Pssst." Paige hissed.

He turned, eyes widening in alarm, in time to see her boot coming directly at his face. He went off the back of the train with a shout and Paige watched, with satisfaction, as his body tumbled along the tracks for a few yards before laying still.

Paige hunched for a moment against the ladder, gripping her knee in pain, before starting back up to resume her way to the cab. One down.

* * *

**Ooooohhhh, exciting! I even like rereading it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Wilden turned as the doors opened again and Leatherman came back into the car. "Well?" Wilden asked seeing he was empty handed.

Leatherman shuffled his feet, nervously. "We didn't find nothing, Boss." He muttered.

Wilden advanced on him. "What did you say?" He demanded menacingly.

Leatherman picked his head up. "They don't have nothing. No jewels, no cash...nothing." He repeated.

Wilden looked hard at him. "Where's Slim?" He barked.

Leatherman jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Takin' a leak." He offered.

Wilden sighed and pursed his lips, turning back to Emily, Spencer and Hanna. "It appears we have another problem." He stated calmly.

Emily shifted uncomfortably and Hanna and Spencer gripped each other's hands as Wilden turned his attention to them and approached the table.

"Miss Marin" He began. "Hanna, if I may…." He amended gently and perched one hip on the table next to her. "...where is the money?" He asked softly.

Hanna began to tremble. "We...don't have...any." She said shakily in reply.

Wilden smiled, laughing softly, just before his arm lashed out like a whip, backhanding Hanna and sending her reeling into Spencer, a hand clutching her face with a cry.

Caleb surged to his feet with a yell only to still as a blade pressed into his neck from behind and a strong arm pushed him back to his seat.

"You son of a bitch!" Emily snarled at him as Hanna fought back tears, blood trickling from her nose and a cut on her lip.

"This is not going as I'd hoped." He sighed. "I'll say this only one more time. I will hurt you if I don't get what I want." He looked at them each in turn. "Now, where is the money?"

"There isn't any money!" Emily yelled back at him.

"I don't believe you!" Wilden snapped back in response. "Successful business people like yourselves, your fancy clothes, riding first class back to your thriving ranch…" He trailed off as he saw a smile break across Emily's face.

Emily couldn't help it. She laughed at the absurdity of it all. "We made it up." Emily laughed again at the frown on his face. "We're on the train because we ran into trouble in the mountains on the way over. My father didn't want us crossing again. He paid for it. The clothes Hanna bartered for. She owns a dress shop in Cheyenne. Spencer isn't a doctor she assists her father, Caleb is a bartender…."

Laughter continued to bubble up inside her as she went on. "...My ranch gets by with Toby's help oh, and yes, Paige is my lover." She finished with a smile thinking to bruise his ego as much as possible. "And she was right, you are an arrogant ass!" She added unconcerned with the consequences.

* * *

Paige tried to move fast across the roof of the Pullman car. It wouldn't be long until they missed their man and they would figure out she was here. She staggered along, keeping low to maintain her balance, wincing with every shudder of the train that sent her weight down heavily on her knee.

She reached the end of the Pullman. She had two choices. Climb down, cross the platform and back up and risk being seen or jump.

It wasn't a choice, really. She had to move faster. Paige backed up a few paces and set the distance knowing she would have to launch from her left foot. She took a deep breath and ran, ignoring the pain, and leapt for the top of the dining car. She cleared the gap easily but came down hard as her right leg buckled beneath her.

She rolled to her feet with a groan. There was no time to rest now. They had to have heard that.

* * *

Wilden's face reddened in fury. She was mocking him, laughing at him and he had been played. Not only was there no money to steal he was out $40 from the poker game. He refused to believe he had been taken for a fool and searched desperately for a way out.

He grinned at Emily. He had an idea. "You're father paid for all this?"

Emily didn't see where he was going with the question in time. "That's right." She replied.

"Then perhaps." He said. "He will see fit to pay for your safe return?" He rose and looked to his men. "We'll be taking Miss Fields with us." he informed them.

Emily paled. She had walked right into his trap.

"And where the hell is Slim?" He yelled as he realized the tall man had yet to return. He gestured to the man in leather. "Go find him-"

He was interrupted by a crash on the ceiling that had everyone looking up in confusion. Wilden put his hand out for silence as he strained to hear something else. He pointed to Leatherman. "Get up there!" He barked. "I want to know who that is, now!"

Leatherman disappeared through the door. Emily looked to Spencer and Hanna with a shrug as they waited for the man to come back. Her friends looked as shaken as she felt. Hanna's lip had stopped bleeding but the side of her face was red and swollen. Spencer had purpling, finger shaped bruises creeping around her neck from Wilden's hand.

Emily reached across the table searching for their hands. They held hands tightly and waited.

Leatherman returned, throwing the door open. "She's moving up to the cab!" He blurted.

Emily sucked in a breath and Spencer and Hanna squeezed her hand

Wilden cocked an eyebrow. "She?" He turned to Emily. "That wouldn't, by chance, be your expert in security?"

Emily remained stubbornly silent, her heart racing. Paige was here. She didn't know whether to be relieved of terrified. One thing was for sure, she wasn't surprised. Paige would always come for her and do whatever was necessary to keep them safe.

"Want me to go after her?" Leatherman asked.

"No." Wilden replied, his eyes never leaving Emily. "Let her get to the cab. She won't make it any further."

* * *

Paige looked back over her shoulder but saw no one. She couldn't believe they hadn't heard her so they were either busy with something else in the dining car, and she shuddered to think what that may be, or they had a lot of confidence in their man in the cab. She didn't know which one or ones she'd be facing but she knew which one she wouldn't.

She came to the end of the dining car. This decision involved a little more thought. The coal tender was open at the top and, despite the darkness, Paige could see the coal rocks shining in the moonlight. If she jumped she could get bogged down in the bin, wading through the coal. Her only other option was to climb down and find a way to climb around the outside. She didn't know if it was even possible let alone how long it would take.

In the end she opted for, what she hoped, was the fastest route. She jumped, sinking knee deep into jagged rocks of coal, bracing herself with her hands. The rocks scraped and bruised at her skin through her pants as she eased herself up on top of the pile. She found, if she spread her weight out onto her hands and knees, she didn't sink quite as far.

Paige climbed out of the coal tender to the top of the cab, wiping the gritty coal dust from her hands on her shirt and wiping sweat from her eyes with the back of her arm. She crouched for a few minutes to catch her breath and think about her next move. She had no plan. She had to stop the train somehow and to do that she was going to have to fight someone, she suspected, more than twice her size. With any luck there would only be one man.

She approached this as she did most of her dealings with men, whether in business, at the card table or on the street. She was counting on him to underestimate her, to let his ego get in his own way in not believing he could get taken by a woman. He would get complacent, let his guard down and she could make her move and take him out. She hoped.

Paige collected herself as much as she thought was possible in the time she had available. She wanted to get a look inside so she lay flat on the roof of the cab, inching herself over the edge as much as she dared to peer in through the open window.

It was the short, stocky one with the matching ivory handled Colts, which, Paige was relieved to see, were hanging on a hook by the opposite window. She could feel the heat of the coal burner against her face as she hung over the side. The man had stripped off his shirt and his undershirt

clung wetly to his broad shoulders. He was streaked in black soot and panting with exertion as he rhythmically shovelled fuel into the furnace to keep the train up to pace.

She thought, briefly, about waiting for him to take a break so he wouldn't be armed with the heavy iron shovel but decided it was best to catch him while he was occupied and, perhaps, slowed from exertion.

Paige took a breath and sent a silent prayed up to whatever God may be watching over her, before kicking her legs out and dropping in through the window. She landed, solidly, on her feet as the man looked up at her with surprise but not alarm. He didn't see her as a real threat, which was his first mistake, and she rushed him going low and driving her shoulder into his abdomen.

She felt, and heard, the air whoosh from his lungs as he was driven back into the searing hot door of the furnace. He howled in rage as the iron came in contact with the skin on his bare arms.

Paige moved again, not wanting him to catch his breath, and dove for his gun belt. Her fingers grazed an ivory grip as he slammed into her from behind, the revolver clattering to the floor. He gripped Paige hard by the shoulder, spinning her to face him and cocked his arm back, a big, meaty fist aimed at her face. Paige ducked at the last second and heard the satisfying sound of him grunting in pain as his fist connected with the wall of the cab.

She moved around behind him. She had to end this quick. Being fast and clever would only get her so far. She bent and reached for the shovel he had dropped, leaving herself exposed, and his fist drove into her side. Paige grunted and staggered at the blow but remained on her feet and kept a grip in the shovel. He came at her again, fists at the ready, drawing her eyes up as he kicked out at her right leg with a heavily booted foot. If her knee hadn't already been damaged it would, most certainly, be wrecked now. It collapsed in on her and she went down with a cry of pain and fear.

She knelt on her hands and knees, panting and groaning in pain. The man stopped, not finishing her off, obviously thinking she was no longer a threat. He stood over her, breathing heavily, flexing and unflexing his damaged hand and trying to get a look at the burns on the back of his arms.

"I don't know who the hell you are, Girlie." He panted at her. "But you sure just pissed me off." He touched his arm gingerly.

Paige remained on her knees looking beaten which wasn't all that hard waiting for her moment. She moved to get her left leg under her and covered the motion with another groan of pain. She shifted her grip on the shaft of the shovel. Not long now.

"Well." He said as he advanced on her. "I think this is where you get off-"

Paige surged to her feet and swung the shovel in a perfect upward arc that smashed into the side of his head with such force it rattled her teeth. He spun and dropped, bonelessly, to the floor with a small sigh.

Paige took a shuddering breath as she stood over him, supporting herself with the shovel. She reached to her side where he had hit her and prodded. Tender but nothing felt broken. She tried her knee and gasped as pain lanced both up and down. She would never make it back without some support.

Paige looked around, her eyes falling to his gun belt swinging from the wall. She hobbled to it, taking it down and checking out if it would do what she needed it to. Once she removed the remaining Colt and slid the holsters off the end she was left with a long supple leather strap. She wound it tightly around her leg, both above and below her knee and buckled the ends in place.

She stood and tried it out. The strong leather helped to keep her leg stable. The pain was intense but she didn't think her leg would collapse. She turned, keeping her weight on her left leg and looked at the control panel. She ran her hands over the dials and levers, eyeing each one, before admitting to herself she had no idea what would stop the train safely. She didn't want to risk an explosion of the engine or a derailment.

Paige leaned her back against the controls, resting for a moment. The heat from the furnace was intense and sweat poured off her face and plastered her shirt to her body. A canteen hung from the same hook as the gun belt and she lifted it down, taking a long drink. It was warm but satisfying nonetheless. She wiped water and sweat from her face and decided with no one to feed the fuel the train should just slow and stop on its own. If the remaining two men thought nothing was wrong for a little longer all the better.

Paige picked up a revolver, jamming it into her waistband at her back and hobbled to the window. With no small amount of grunting and swearing she shimmied her way back out to the roof of the cab. Two down.

* * *

**Go, Paige!**


	10. Chapter 10

The dining car was quiet as they all waited to see what would happen. Time dragged on with no change in the rhythm of the train. Emily's heart hammered in her chest as she gripped Hanna and Spencer's hands, terrified for Paige.

Wilden stared up toward the front of the train as if he could see what was going on. After another moment he turned to Emily with a sinister smile. "Sadly, I don't think Miss McCullers is coming back."

Emily paled but refused to show Wilden her fear. She set her jaw, stubbornly, and stared at him.

He approached her with feigned sympathy. "I'm sorry for your loss, Emily." He said and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, running his fingers across her throat and down her chest, suggestively. "The good news is you're available now." He leered at her.

Emily stiffened at his touch before jerking away from him, knocking his hand away. "Get your hands off me!" She snarled.

Wilden laughed and stood, wavering and throwing his hands out for balance as the train lurched and slowed slightly.

Emily looked at Hanna and Spencer, her eyes bright with hope. Spencer gave her small smile and nodded. She believed it, too. Paige had succeeded.

Wilden roared his displeasure. "Goddamnit!" He jabbed a finger at Leatherman. "Get up there and bring her down!" He bellowed.

Leatherman straightened. "Alive, Boss?" He asked.

"No!" He snapped and looked to Emily. "I want to feel the jump of this train as it rolls over her, crushing her body beneath it."

Emily swallowed hard. He was trying to scare her and it was working.

* * *

Paige dragged herself out of the coal tender for the second time and crouched onto the coupling. There was no platform here and no door into the car on this side. Crossing it again took longer than she hoped and she winced as she felt the train slow. They would send someone else for her shortly, she was sure. She needed to see what was going on in the dining car and get a better idea what she was up against.

She bent around the side of the car and could just make out a thin iron rail running the length of the car. She squinted at it, assessing whether it would hold her weight. If it broke under her she'd be down but alive. With her bad leg, though, she'd have no way of catching back up with the train as long as it was still moving. The rail would just have to hold. She didn't have to go far, just enough to get a look in the first window.

Paige placed her toes on the rail, testing her weight. It seemed solid. She swung out around the car, fanning out her arms and gripping the trim over the windows with her fingertips. The train was moving even slower than before but, even so, the wind threatened to knock her from her precarious position.

She inched along another foot and her hand felt the glass of the window. Another couple of slides of her foot and she bent her head. The dark outside and the well lit room allowed her to see in without fear of being seen herself.

They were in the middle of the train. Emily, Hanna and Spencer at a table together with Toby and Caleb closer to the door. The men looked like they were tied but otherwise alright save for some bruises. The other two men Paige expected to see were there. The man in leather and the dead eyed one with the whip. They were speaking with another man. Paige sighed, she hadn't counted on a fifth man. Her battles thus far were taking their toll and she was tired and hurting.

The man turned. Wilden. Her blood boiled at the sight of him and, as she watched them interact it was clear he was the one giving the orders. Paige watched, intently, as he gestured to Leatherman and pointed to the ceiling. Leatherman headed for the door and Paige's breath quickened. He was coming for her. She slid back along the rail to the coupling. She needed to get to the roof before he did.

Paige placed her palms on the roof and levered herself just as she saw Leatherman's head and shoulders appear at the opposite side. He was struggling to get his large frame onto the roof and she didn't think she had been spotted yet. She flattened herself onto the roof, reaching for the revolver at her back.

Paige moved slowly, sighting down the barrel at him. She fired off three quick shots. She was at a distance, though, as the car was at least 70 feet long and they were at opposite ends. Leatherman jerked and ducked as the shots fired, looking down at her and drawing his own weapon.

Paige moved, keeping herself low and as small a target as possible, as she moved toward him. He fired at her but suffered the same problems she did distance and darkness. She dropped to her knee, crossing her forearm in front of her and resting the barrel of the revolver across her arm to steady it.

Paige exhaled slowly, ignoring the pinging of the bullets around her into the roof, and fired again. Her next shot hit him in the leg, dropping him to a knee, howling in pain. She adjusted her aim down, squeezing the trigger smoothly, the next round hitting him in the shoulder and spinning him onto his back, sending his gun clattering out of his hand and over the side.

Paige rose to her feet and advanced on him as he struggled to draw his other weapon. She fired again, her last round, hitting him in the gut. His hands gripped at his stomach, a gurgling sound coming from his throat as he pushed himself away from her with his feet. She was out of bullets and tossed the ivory gripped pistol over the side as she limped toward him. She needed his other pistol.

The man continued to scoot backward, gasping and grunting with effort, as he tried to get back to the ladder and away, while holding his guts in with his hands and leaving a trail of blood across the top of the car.

Paige couldn't get there fast enough. "No!" She yelled as he misjudged his distance from the edge and toppled off the back. She heard the thud of his body as he clipped the platform on the way down followed by the jerk and stutter of the train as he fell onto the tracks under the wheels with a scream. Three down.

* * *

Emily jumped to her feet as the gunfire broke out above them. Wilden didn't seem to notice or care as Emily paced the car, looking up at the ceiling, trying desperately to figure out what was going on above them. He, too, was fixated on the action over their heads.

The shots stopped and Emily held her breath. A few moments later they felt the lurch and shudder of the train as it ran over something on the tracks. Her hands flew to her mouth. "No." She breathed, her hands trembling.

Wilden turned to her with a triumphant smile. "Eww." He made a face of disgust and affected a shudder.

Emily's fists clenched and her body shook in rage. "Nooooo!" She screamed and lunged for him, raking her hands down his face and pummeling at him with her fists. She ripped at his collar, trying to get her hands around his neck, wild with rage and screaming her hatred and grief.

Wilden was taken by surprise at her fury and strength and staggered back under her onslaught.

Spencer and Hanna rose. "Emily! Stop!" They shouted at her but Emily couldn't hear them.

Both Toby and Caleb made to rise but were stopped by the man with knife who watched Emily attack Wilden with a spark of amusement.

Wilden, finally getting his wits about him, and his arms up, gripped Emily by the shoulder to push her off and let fly with a fist to her face. Her head snapped back and she crashed to the ground hard with a grunt, her hand clutching her face in agony.

Emily's head swam and eye ached with the blow, all the fury infused adrenaline seeping from her body as she lay on the floor, sobs wracking her.

Wilden stood over her, gingerly touching his face and examining the amount of blood that came away on her fingertips. "I'm sorry I struck you, Emily. I'm afraid you left me little choice." He adjusted his shirt and coat back into place.

Spencer and Hanna stood, looking worriedly to Emily. Wilden glanced to them. "What are you waiting for?" He barked. "Help her!"

They rushed to her side. Spencer gently pulling Emily's hand away from her face. "It's okay, Honey." She soothed. "Let me see." Spencer winced. Wilden hadn't pulled that punch any and Emily's eye was already swelling shut.

Spencer and Hanna helped Emily to her feet and she sagged between them as they led her back to the table. "Can you see if there is some ice, please?" Spencer asked.

Wilden was feeling magnanimous in victory. "I'm sorry, of course." He moved to the bar and looked beneath. There was an insulated bucket of ice from dinner. It was mostly melted but he scooped out what ice he could and folded it into a linen napkin.

He handed it to Spencer who placed it gently against Emily's face who sat, eyes closed and swaying in her chair.

Wilden looked to the door with a frown, he should have been back by now. He looked to his last man who shrugged, unconcerned. "Get up there!" He snarled. Wilden began to pace. This shouldn't be happening. He had four seasoned and heavily armed men and they couldn't manage to take care go one young woman.

Emily roused from her daze as Wilden spoke to the last man. "What?" She mumbled to her friends.

"The man in leather never came back." Hanna whispered and gripped Emily's hand.

* * *

Paige sat atop the car. She was exhausted and unarmed. "Of course…" She mumbled to herself as she hung her head and gulped for air. Her knee throbbed and she unbuckled the strap around her leg, massaging her knee, before tightening it again.

She had no weapon with which to defend herself against the man she knew would be coming next. Fortunately, she recalled, he didn't carry a sidearm. She stood a much better chance against the knife and whip, although, she wasn't looking forward to that either.

She struggled to her feet again and backed up to the middle of the car. She didn't have to wait long as she watched him nimbly lever himself up to the top of the car. He was bigger than she remembered as she eyed him warily.

He smiled at her as he shrugged out of the whip and shook out its length, adjusting his hand on the thick leather grip. He snapped it expertly, once, twice it cracked through the night.

Paige grimaced and swallowed hard. This was going to hurt. She never saw the tip coming as it lashed across her chest, opening her skin like a blade just below her throat. She staggered with a gasp, a hand going to the wound as blood trickled down between her breasts.

He sent the whip at her again, this time rending the fabric of her shirt at the shoulder. The pain was searing as she cried out and clutched her arm, blood seeping through her fingers.

Paige winced and panted from pain. How long was he going to play with her, she wondered. She would only have a chance if he came in close. A third time the whip lashed out. This time across her left thigh, with a force powerful enough to tear through the leather and cut deeply into her skin.

Paige cried out, fire racing through her leg, and doubled over but kept her feet. She felt blood, hot against her skin, soaking her pants. She straightened again and stared him down. He grinned at her, letting the whip coil back at his feet. She tensed waiting in the dark for the next strike.

It came but she felt no pain as she whip snaked out around her ankles, jerking her feet out from under her, sending her crashing onto her back. The tension on her knee was excruciating and tore the breath from her lungs.

She struggled to sit up and pull at the leather cord but he jerked it tight again, keeping it taut and pulling her toward him as he coiled the length back into his hand. She twisted against the leather trying to free herself to no avail as she slid ever closer. She could see his eyes now, flashing with sadistic intent as he walked forward, unsheathing his knife.

Paige stilled, breathing deeply, and tried to relax. He stood at her feet, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. The train lurched again, slowing, and the man staggered to keep his balance, his eyes flicking passed her to the engine.

Paige bent her legs and kicked out at him, catching him solidly in the groin. His mouth opened in a wordless scream as he doubled over, dropping the knife. Paige kicked at it and it skittered across the roof out of reach.

She kicked him again in the leg and heard it snap, sickeningly. He fell, his leg flopping in an unnatural direction. Paige pulled herself to her knees, empowered with the adrenaline of self preservation and fury, and grabbed a length of the whip,wrapping it around his neck. She maneuvered herself around him, driving her knee into his back, and pulled with everything she had left.

The man gurgled and wheezed, his hands clawing at his throat, as Paige kept the cord tight around him until, at last, he stilled, his arms dropping lifelessly to his sides. She panted and gasped for air herself at the pure brutality of what she had just done.

Paige crawled away from him with a sob, retching and choking, tasting blood in her mouth from where she had bitten into her lip as she strained to strangle the life out of him. She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't have time for this now.

She sat down and pulled at the end of the whip still coiled tightly around her legs. It came free and she tossed it away across the roof. She sat, arms propped across her knees, gulping for air and spitting blood. The man she kicked off the back had probably lived. The man in the cab, maybe, but she hadn't stopped to check. The man she shot, definitely not but she didn't deal the killing blow. This man lay dead at her feet by her hand alone and she trembled with the knowledge as she looked at his body.

She shook her head and forced down her guilt and fear. She would couldn't think on it now. Four down.

* * *

**One to go...**


	11. Chapter 11

Emily watched, hopeful again, as Wilden paced, muttering to himself under his breath. None of his men had returned and the train was slowly coming to a stop far from Cheyenne and his intended escape route. He was beginning to panic and while Emily enjoyed watching him wrestle with his fear she knew he would be more dangerous than ever.

They heard little from the roof and Wilden kept glancing to the ceiling, eyes wide with uncertainty. Minutes ticked by and the trained lurched again, slowing to a crawl then finally grinding to a stop. The quiet was unnerving. Emily was worried now about what he was going to do. He had nothing to lose now,except maybe what was left of his pride and she was afraid what that meant for the rest of them.

Her fears were realized when he stopped, suddenly, and turned to her, eyes wild with rage. "Get up!" He growled at her.

Emily didn't move and he didn't ask again. He rushed her and grabbed her by the back of the neck, hauling her to her feet. Emily cried out as his fingers dug painfully into her muscles and restricted her breathing. He held her tightly, her hands grabbing at his wrist ineffectually behind her head.

Wilden pulled his revolver and waved it at the others who, without anyone left to subdue them, rose to their feet.

Toby and Caleb began to struggle in earnest at the ropes binding their hands. Spencer held out her hands. "You don't want to do that, Wilden." She spoke firmly. "It's over."

"It's not over!" He raged, rattling Emily by the neck, spit flying from his mouth. "Until I say it's over!"

He moved around the room, staring up at the ceiling, dragging a helpless Emily with him. "McCullers!" He roared. " I've got something that belongs to you!"

His taunt was met with silence. Wilden jammed the gun into his waistband and gripped Emily's wrist with his free hand. He twisted her arm behind her, jerking it high up the middle of her back lifting Emily onto her toes.

Emily groaned but bit down on the cry of pain building within her. He was trying to draw Paige out and using her to do it. She wouldn't help him.

"Please, don't!" Hanna cried.

Wilden fumed. "I know you can hear me!" He yelled. "Are you going to call my bluff?" He pressed Emily's arm up again slowly. "Scream for me, Darling…" He whispered in her ear.

Her breath hitched as the tension increased unbearably until her body was nothing but agony. Another jerk of his hand on her and she couldn't contain her scream. It filled the room and left her trembling.

Wilden got what he wanted and dropped her arm, keeping his grip on her neck, and pulled the gun again to wait.

* * *

Paige crawled to the edge of the roof at the sound of Wilden's voice. He was crazed now, out of control, and he had Emily. She had to move fast. She needed to get down there but she wanted to make sure she had help and for that she needed to get Toby and Caleb free.

Paige crawled back to the body and felt around on the roof for his knife. She couldn't find it and it was taking too long. It must have gone over the side. She heard Wilden yell to her again and she started to panic. A knife. How could she had forgotten. She had been armed all this time. She reached into her boot and slid the dagger out from its sheath. Now, to get it to them.

Paige lay flat against the roof and slid out as far as she could, feeling for the window she had opened at the water stop. No good. She couldn't get down low enough over the side. She raised herself to her knees and looked around. The sound of Emily's scream sliced through the night and Paige's heart. Emily.

She looked around frantically until her eyes fell on the whip. She dragged the body to the edge, her knee painfully protesting, the whip still wound around his neck and positioned him on the flat of the roof near where she wanted to drop down. Paige grabbed the loose end of the whip and gave it a tug. His head rolled with the tension but he stayed in place. She lay flat again, this time inching farther out, holding on to the whip to anchor herself and keep from going over.

She could feel it. The open window. She slipped the knife through and let it drop to the floor. It was all she could do and she hoped it was enough.

* * *

Toby and Caleb writhed against the ropes trying to loosen them and stay quiet. Toby saw movement at the window and squinted into the dark. A flash of pale, blood stained skin and a glint of metal. He nudged Caleb to get his attention and nodded to the window as the thin blade dropped to the floor. Caleb quirked his mouth and extended his long legs toward the dagger, his bare toes curling around the hilt, dragging it toward them.

Emily stood, Wilden's hand at her neck, her arms hanging loosely at her sides, and waited. Wilden had backed them up farther into the room and leveled his gun at the only door. No one moved.

"Maybe, she's dead." Emily laughed bitterly. "And all your men just jumped because they couldn't take your idiocy any longer." She taunted him, recklessly.

"Shut up!" He snarled and squeezed her neck brutally until Emily cried out.

The door slid open and Paige limped in, arms held out from her sides, as she moved into the room with only eyes for Emily. "Sorry, I'm late." She said hoarsely, her mouth quirked in a small smile.

Emily gasped at the sight of her, equal parts relief she was alive and alarm at her condition. Her skin and clothes were covered in soot and clung to her wetly. Blood glistened down one leg, the other leg, seemingly, held together with a strap of leather. Her chest was blood streaked, as well as one arm from deep lacerations.

"Paige…" Emily breathed and felt burning behind her eyes at the sight of her.

Paige smiled to let Emily know she was alright and hobbled forward, blood dripping in her wake. She took in the rest of the room. Hanna and Spencer were pale, shaken and bruised but standing on their own. Her eyes flicked to Toby as she came even with him and he gave her an, almost, imperceptible, nod.

Wilden waved the gun at her over Emily's shoulder. "That's far enough!" He snapped and moved the barrel to point at Emily's head.

Paige stopped and met Wilden's eyes. "There's the door." She jerked her head back towards it. "You're free to go."

Wilden's eyes widened then he laughed bitterly. "Go where, exactly?"

Paige shrugged. "Not my problem." She moved forward and to one side of him. She needed to get him turned around. "I'll ask you to take your hands off Emily, now." She said and took another step forward and to the side. "And just to be clear. Emily belongs to no one but herself." Paige gave her wink and was rewarded with a small smile from Emily.

He looked confused for a moment and then laughed but was forced to turn as well to keep Paige in front of him. "Or what?" His hand tightened on Emily's neck again eliciting another gasp from her.

Paige's eyes flicked to Emily with concern as she brought her hands out in front of her, palms up. "Or I'll kill you just like I killed all your men." She said evenly with another step forward and to the side. Uncertainty flashed in his eyes. She wanted him afraid of her, moving away from her.

Wilden sneered at her. "You're unarmed." He pointed out.

"Yup." Paige grinned. "That must have been what your boys thought, too." She shrugged. "An unarmed woman, how much trouble could she be?" Another step.

Wilden frowned again and Paige could see him working through his options. She had him turned around now, his back to the door and to Toby and Caleb. She looked to them and Toby nodded. They were ready.

She stepped forward. Now she needed him to move the gun onto her. That shouldn't be hard. "You were overconfident. Just like last night at the poker table." Paige mocked him stepping up again.

"Shut up!" He growled at her. "It was luck!" He snapped.

'It wasn't luck." Paige genuinely laughed. "It was stupidity. Yours."

His face was pinched with rage as he swung the gun on her, cocking the hammer.

"Paige!" Emily screamed and was flung forward as Caleb and Toby tackled Wilden from behind, jerking the gun from his hand on the way to the ground.

Paige moved forward to catch Emily as she staggered with a cry of alarm, wrapping her arms around her waist to steady her. "Emily!" Paige exclaimed and pulled her into her arms in a fierce embrace.

Toby knelt on Wilden as he thrashed and hollered helplessly while Caleb bound him securely, hand and foot, with the ropes they had cut themselves out of. Caleb stripped out of his shirt, winding it up, and tied it tightly across Wilden's mouth for good measure.

Paige pulled away and brushed her fingers lightly across Emily's swollen, blackening eye. "You're hurt." She mumbled.

"Jesus, Paige..." Emily swore in disbelief. "How are you even standing?"

Paige looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Spencer pulled away from Toby's arms in alarm at Paige's answer. "She may be going into shock. I'll get my things. Emily, lay her down and elevate her legs." She turned to leave.

"Not without me." Toby insisted and followed after her through to their compartments.

Emily guided Paige down to the floor. Hanna appeared with cushions from the chairs. One they put under her head and others under her knees.

Paige didn't resist but remained alarmingly confused. "What's going on? I'm fine...I mean...I could really use a bath…" She rambled.

Spencer returned, dressed and with her kit. She knelt on the floor next to Paige and removed her stethoscope. She listened intently, moving the diaphragm around Paige's chest and sides. She shook her head. "Her lungs are clear, heart rate is weaker than normal but steady."

Spencer snapped the earpieces out and lifted Paige's shirt. There was a dark purpling bruise along her side.

Emily sucked in a breath at the sight.

Paige lifted her head to see what they were looking at. "Oh, that?..." She rambled on dropping her head back. "...I didn't even feel it…."

Hanna chewed her lip in concern. "Spencer, is this normal?" She asked referring to Paige's casual chatter.

"Normal?" Spencer gave a short laugh as she palpated Paige's abdomen. "No, but, after what she's just endured, not unexpected." She sat back. "No internal injuries."

Paige had gone quiet and Spencer eyed her, leaning forward to feel along her face and neck. She was cool and clammy, her breathing shallow and her eyelids heavy. "It must be the bleeding from these lacerations. I need to get these closed up"

"Emily, Hanna" She directed. "Find me a blanket to cover her and some clean water. We can use the napkins for cloths for now." Spencer turned to Toby. "Still have that knife?"

Spencer sliced through the sleeves of Paige's shirt. The lacerations still bled freely. "God, what did this?" Spencer murmured as she prodded gently at the wound.

"A whip." Caleb answered somberly. "I've seen it before."

Emily couldn't stop the soft sob that escaped her lips.

Spencer rolled up some linen cloths and handed them to Emily. "Move around here. Put pressure on the wounds at her chest and arm while I look her leg. And get her talking again. I need her to stay awake for now."

Emily did as she was told. "Paige, can you hear me?" Emily called to her. "I need you to talk to me. You need to stay awake."

Paige's head rolled at the sound of Emily's voice. "...so…tired…" She slurred.

"I know, Honey, I know." Emily wrestled back tears. "Can you stay awake for me for a little while longer. I haven't seen you all night and I've missed you."

Paige swallowed thickly and nodded. She would do anything for Emily.

Spencer cut up her pant leg and the whip wound to her thigh pumped blood with her pulse. "This is the one." Spencer said. She reached across her to unbuckle the leather belt from her right leg and tied it again high up on her left as a tourniquet. The bleeding slowed but she couldn't leave her like that for long or she could lose her leg.

Spencer stitched fast. If Paige felt any pain she didn't show it. She was probably too far gone in shock from blood loss. Spencer marvelled she was still awake and speaking quietly with Emily who wiped her face with a cool damp cloth and leaned down to kiss her gently from time to time.

Spencer finished up with the wounds on her chest and arm. She would have three more scars to tell stories about. She sat back with a sigh and covered Paige with the blanket to keep her warm. Spencer moved to her other side and flipped the blanket back over her right leg.

"Toby cut up her pant leg while I hold her leg immobile, please?" Spencer asked.

Toby slipped off her boot carefully and slit through the leather up to Paige's thigh. The material fell away to reveal her knee, swollen to twice its size and bruised darkly.

"Oh!" Hanna gasped and Toby and Caleb winced in sympathy.

Spencer's eyes widened at the injury and she turned to Paige. "Paige, how did this happen?"

"Umm…" Paige frowned trying to remember. "...the...cars were….coming apart…" She sighed, her eyes drifting closed.

"Paige?" Emily called to her again. "Stay awake and talk to me." She commanded.

Paige's eyes opened again slowly. "...the cars...no time...I had to...jump…my foot slipped..." She finished with effort.

Spencer placed her hands on either side of Paige's knee and probed the swelling with her thumbs. Paige arched in pain and cried out.

"Spencer?" Emily gasped.

"I know. I'm sorry" Spencer frowned in concentration and continued her probing causing Paige more pain. "I think her patella is dislocated."

"Her what?" Hanna asked.

"Her kneecap." Spencer answered. "I need to reduce it. Hold her down."

"Can't you give her something for pain?" Emily asked as she pressed down firmly on Paige's shoulders being mindful of her other injuries.

Spencer shook her head. "I'm afraid to dose her right now. She's lost too much blood. I'll be as quick as I can."

Spencer moved down and knelt at Paige's feet, grasping her ankle with her right hand. She placed her left hand around the back of her knee and flexed her leg. Paige screamed in pain at the motion and fought against Emily's restraining hands on her.

"Spencer, hurry!" Emily cried, desperately.

"Hold on." Spencer pressed her thumb against the displaced bone while extending Paige's leg.

Paige arched, her eyes going wide and glazing in agony. There was an audible pop as the bone slid back into place and she collapsed back, her head lolling to the side as she slipped out of consciousness with a sigh.

Hanna's hand flew to her chest. "Oh, my God." She breathed, her hands trembling. "Please, don't ever let that happen to me." She declared. "And are you telling me that Paige has been running up and down the top of this train all night kicking ass with a dislocated knee? Emily, where did you find this woman?"

Caleb shook his head in disbelief. "That's insane." He muttered.

Emily smoothed a hand across Paige's head. "She found me." Emily whispered. "She always finds me."

Spencer let a out slow breath, managing a smile for Emily's benefit. "She'll be alright. With time and rest."

* * *

**My heroine! Bringing it all home next chapter. Thanks, for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Toby and Caleb, after securing a bound Wilden in his compartment, did a thorough sweep of the train. The man in the cab was alive but it looked, to them, like his head was caved in. They doubted he would ever wake up. They climbed to the top of the dining car and looked at the mess of the man with the whip, glancing at each other with a shudder. Paige, if there was ever a doubt, was not to be trifled with.

They walked a short distance down the tracks but saw no evidence of the other two men. When they returned Hanna, Spencer and Emily had set up beds for them all in the dining car, none of them wanting to be alone. They scrounged for food and passed around a bottle of whiskey before falling asleep not far from dawn.

It was late afternoon when the Marshals from Greeley stormed the train, guns drawn. They all, but for Paige, sat up, blearily, not having heard their approach. The law swarmed through the two remaining cars and the cab looking for bandits, taking Wilden into custody and collecting the bodies of the dead and might as well be dead.

Except for Paige they all took turns telling their story to the Marshal from Greeley. He was patient and gentle with them, appreciating the trauma they had suffered. In return he told them, a young man named Holden had stormed into town on an Appaloosa named Hank in the wee hours shouting about the train having been overrun. The authorities and volunteer townspeople had ridden out to rescue the passengers. The horses had been rescued alive and well.

On the way out to them they had picked up a tall, lanky man with a broken nose and arm walking along the line. They had also found the remains of an unidentified man smeared over a section of track a half mile long in addition to the bodies of the engineer and the fireman.

The man they had picked up alive was all too happy to confess his crimes and offer the names of all those involved for a reduced sentence and the Marshal was satisfied that all of the men had been accounted for dead and alive.

"So." The Marshal said quietly as he sat with all of them in the dining car. "Everything you've told me is all pretty incredible." He shook his head.

"You don't believe us?" Hanna asked.

"No. No, I do." He assured them. "It's just in all my years I've never seen anything quite like this." He answered as he removed his hat and combed his fingers through his hair.

"I have a lot more questions, I'm afraid." He gestured to Paige, asleep on the floor out of the way of all the traffic. "When she's ready." He added with sympathy.

"That may not be for a few days." Spencer stated firmly. Spencer had been able to rouse Paige at will earlier in the day and her concern over shock and effects of blood loss had abated. She was now dosing her heavily for pain.

The Marshal rose. "I understand. I'll have my hands full for the next while yet getting all these folks where they need to go. The railroad folks are all probably on the way as we speak to point fingers at people and blame everyone but themselves."

"Miss Fields, I have a great deal of respect for your father and the work he's doing in Cheyenne. Please, let him know I'll be by to see him by the end of next week when I come out to speak with Miss McCullers, assuming she's feeling up to it." He added for politeness.

Emily stood. "Thank you, Marshal. I'll let him know." She smiled warmly. "And I'll make sure he knows how much you've done to help us."

The Marshal blushed. "Speaking of which. The engineer should be here now." He replaced his hat. "I'll just go have a look for him. We'll have this train moving again shortly. We'll have your horses on the next train but, unfortunately, it won't be for a few days yet . They'll be well looked after until then."

The Marshal shook hands with each of them and extended his sincere thanks to them for everything they did to apprehend the bandits. He looked passed them to Paige and blew out a breath, shaking his head with a laugh. "Unbelievable." He muttered before turning to the door.

"I'll walk you out." Emily said and stepped to the door.

Emily shielded her eyes and looked around at the people milling about. Truthfully, she would love to get off the train and take a wagon or ride back to Cheyenne but Paige couldn't handle the trip and she wasn't about to leave her.

"Miss Fields?" A deep voice called.

She turned and squinted at an unfamiliar man, dressed in a simple black suit. Her eyes fell to the white clerical collar around his neck, briefly, before the spark of recognition took hold. She looked back at his face. "Reverend McCullers?" She asked tentatively.

He removed his hat and extended his hand. "We were never formally introduced. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of my daughter's." He said.

Emily shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, too." She said with a smile.

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I'm sorry to trouble you. I understand you've been through an ordeal." He licked his dry lips. "Mrs. McCullers and I, well, we heard about what was happening out here. It would have been difficult not to hear, really. Well, anyway, we were…" He cleared his throat and Emily could see tears threatening behind his eyes. "...Mrs. McCullers knew our daughter was on the train and we just…we just...wanted to make sure she was alright." He finished haltingly.

Emily swallowed with difficulty. She could see the love, sadness and regret in his eyes. She knew he needed to make peace with his daughter. She knew, also, that Paige wasn't ready. "It was an ordeal, Reverend, and you've probably heard at least some of what happened. Paige was hurt pretty seriously but she's had great care and, in time, she's expected to make a full recovery."

He nodded, fiddling with his hat. "If it's not too much trouble I'd like to see her…" He cleared his throat again. "...it would go a long way in easing her mother's burden if I can tell her I saw for myself she was okay."

"I understand." Emily nodded. "She's been given a lot of drugs for pain. She won't know you're here, though."

The Reverend smiled wistfully. "That's probably for the best." He said simply.

"I'll take you to her." Emily led him around to the door of the dining car.

The others were eating a simple meal which had been provided to them by the rescue party. They looked up, questioningly, when Emily entered with a clergyman and rose out of respect.

Emily gestured to him. "This is Reverend McCullers. He's come from Greeley to check on Paige.

"It's good of you to come, Reverend." Toby said by way of a greeting.

"Thank you." He nodded. "And thank you to all of you for everything you've done to help my daughter."

"It's Paige who deserves the thanks, Reverend." Corrected Spencer. "She saved us all and at no small cost to herself."

"Again." Hanna added for good measure.

The Reverend looked at Hanna quizzically.

"We'll just step outside, then." Said Caleb and grabbed Hanna's hand, pulling her towards the door, Spencer and Toby following.

Emily led Reverend McCullers to the back of the car where Paige slept on under the haze of drugs.

Reverend McCullers stood over his daughter for a moment. She was pale and very still.

"I can bring you a chair if you like." Emily offered softly.

"No, thank you." He said. "That won't be necessary." He bent and settled to his knees on the floor next to Paige.

Emily stepped back to give him some privacy but she wasn't going to leave Paige alone.

"May I touch her?" He asked without turning around.

Emily fought tears as she answered. "Yes." She whispered.

He picked up his daughter's hand and held it gently, laying his other hand across her head as he whispered words of prayer over her. He stayed like that a long time before bending over her and gently kissing her forehead.

When he rose Emily could see his eyes were red rimmed and tears stained his face. "Would you like me to let her know you were here?" She asked.

The Reverend smiled, sadly. "Maybe, when the time is right." He answered. "I trust you'll know when that is."

Emily only nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Thank you, Miss Fields." He said and extended his hand again. "I'm pleased Paige has someone in her life that cares for her as you do."

Emily didn't have the words and just looked at him, letting the tears fall.

He nodded to her and replaced his hat. "If she ever needs anything, you know how to find us. I'll show myself out." With that he turned and walked away.

* * *

Paige refused to stay in bed any longer. It had been days since they had returned to Cheyenne and she had been on complete bed rest, in and out of awareness with whatever Spencer had been giving her. She said it was to help her healing but Paige suspected it was to keep her off her feet, and help her healing.

Spencer had finally relented on the day Hank and Maggie were coming home. Toby had gone into town and picked her up in the wagon in the late morning. When she showed up Paige was sitting on the front porch with her coffee, which was as far as Emily had let her go until Spencer arrived. Her right leg was extended down the steps as she, absently mindedly, massaged what little of her knee she could reach around the heavy leather brace Emily had ratcheted her into.

The wagon rattled into the yard and Paige grinned, struggling to her feet, at their arrival. She was so happy to be out of bed, finally, even the sight of Spencer, her primary captor and torturer cheered her.

"Don't move a muscle!" Spencer barked at her as Toby helped her down.

Paige pulled a face of annoyance at her but stayed where she was, leaning against the porch. Spencer frowned at her, looking her over as she approached. "You really shouldn't be up." She said.

"Come on, Spencer." Paige whined. "It's been nearly four days." She bounced up and down on her toes slightly to demonstrate her improvement, the metal and leather of the brace creaking at the motion.

"Don't do that!" Spencer barked and pushed her, gently back down onto the steps. She sat down on the steps below her to examine the brace.

The leather was thick and wrapped around her leg above and below her knee in two wide bands, buckling securely at the back of her leg. The bands were connected to each other at both sides with heavy iron hinges, pinned into the leather, that adjusted to create more or less tension and stability. It was heavy and hot and limited Paige's range of motion to practically nothing depending, it seemed, on Spencer's mood. Apparently, today she was feeling particularly sadistic and tightened it even more.

"How's that?" Spencer asked.

"Great." Paige said through gritted teeth. "Where did you get this thing, anyway, the dungeons of the French Bastille?"

Spencer looked sharply at her. "Very funny." She rose and extended a hand to help Paige stand again. "Stay there." She warned as she trotted back to the wagon.

She returned with a beautifully carved, simple, walnut cane. "Try this." She said without ceremony.

Paige took the cane and examined it. The wood was dark and rich and polished to a gloss. The grip was at a right angle to the shaft and slightly contoured. Paige wrapped her right hand around it and felt the wood, cool and smooth against her palm. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

Spencer shrugged. "I had it made for you."

Paige looked at her in surprise. "You did?"

"Well, my friend." Spencer quirked her mouth. "You're going to be using it for a long time. I thought you should have something you like."

Paige frowned. "Um...thanks." She offered.

"Well, don't just stand there." Spencer gestured to the yard. "Try it out."

Emily had come out onto the front porch during all this and was standing with a small smile on her face. She was happy to see Paige up and around again though she could have just as easily been convinced she need more time off her feet to heal.

Paige gripped the cane and planted it in the dirt next her right foot, leaning heavily on it as she took her first few tentative steps without someone's arm around her.

She made it out to the barn, sweating with the effort, and halfway back before she started to get wobbly with weakness. Her knee throbbed deeply, despite the brace's support and though she tried to keep her face relaxed as he made her way slowly back to the porch, she knew her discomfort showed clearly in lines of tension around her mouth and eyes.

Paige sank back to the steps, stifling a groan, and wiped her arm across her face to clear sweat from her eyes.

"That's what I thought." Spencer harrumphed.

Paige turned to her. "What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped but she had a pretty good idea. Her first day out and she had already managed to overexert herself.

Emily was saved from having to intervene as Emily's father rode into view, leading Maggie and Scrabble. Caleb came out on Red, Hanna behind clinging to his waist and bringing up the rear was Hank ridden by an unfamiliar figure.

Paige squinted, shielding her eyes from the sun, as they rode into the yard. As Hank got closer her face broke into a huge grin in recognition of his rider and she struggled to her feet again with Emily and Spencer's help. She grabbed her cane and hobbled out to meet them.

The young man rode right to the porch so she didn't have far to go as Marshal Fields stopped some distance away with the other animals.

"Holden!" Paige exclaimed as he jumped down with broad smile. "What are you doing here?" Paige asked though she was thrilled to see him.

"Well...you know…" He patted Hank's neck. "Hank and I...we sort of shared something out there…" He said sheepishly. "...and I wanted to make sure he got returned to you safely."

Paige beamed at him. "Thank you, Holden." She was touched by the man's efforts. "And thank you for everything you did to get us help. It was very brave."

Holden blushed at the praise. "I don't know about that." He replied and kicked his feet in the dirt embarrassed. "From what I hear, Paige, you had everything pretty well under control."

Paige smiled grimly. "Don't believe everything you hear, Holden."

The others, having greeted each other and been reunited with their horses moved to join Paige and Holden. Paige introduced him to those he didn't yet know and explained the key role he played in their rescue, embarrassing him again.

"Anyway." Holden cleared his throat and moved to change the subject. "I heard you weren't feeling well after everything so I brought you something I thought you might like." He moved off to rummage in Hank's saddle bags.

"Really?" Paige asked surprised.

When he returned in had two bottles of Jameson whiskey in each hand and a huge smile on his face.

Paige's eyes went wide. "For me?" She asked delighted.

Holden smiled. "And your friends."

"What friends?" Paige replied a glint in her eyes.

"Nice, Paige." Spencer snorted.

"It's not too early is it?" Hanna asked eyeing a bottle.

"It's never too early." Caleb answered and bounded up the stairs. "I'll get glasses."

The group sat on the porch sipping whiskey as the sun rose high, talking of far finer things than they had experienced over the last few weeks.

"When do you have to be back to the train, Holden?" Emily asked when the conversation lulled.

"Um…" He dropped his head. "...I don't." He began and gave a slow laugh. "I've parted ways with the railroad." He gestured to the bottle. "I helped myself to a severance."

Paige laughed. "What are you going to do now?" She asked eyeing Emily who nodded in understanding.

Holden shrugged. "Well, I don't know, exactly, but I'm a fair hand with horses and I have bartending experience, as you know." He answered. "I figured something will turn up."

"It just so happens." Emily replied. "With Paige hurt-"

"Again." Hanna cut in.

Emily frowned at her and continued. "-we could use an extra hand around here to get ready for the winter."

"Truly?" Holden looked at her.

"Yes." Toby agreed. "There's plenty of room in the bunk house."

"I'm happy to work you into some shifts at the Rosewood as well." Caleb offered. "If you find you miss the bartending life."

Holden blushed, furiously. "I don't know what to say…" He trailed off.

"Say, yes." Emily suggested.

"Thank you." He beamed at her. "I'll be able to help when Maggie's ready to deliver, too. I've helped a lot of horses to foal."

"I beg your pardon?" Emily stared at him.

Paige choked on her whiskey and coughed violently. "What...did you...say." She spluttered over the laughing of the others.

"You didn't know?" Holden looked stricken. "Your mare is with foal…a few months along, I'd say."

Emily looked at Paige who glared at Hank out in the yard. "Aw, hell." She muttered.

* * *

**Oh Yeah! That was a blast. Thank you so much for the reviews. It was really great to hear from all of you and to chat, privately, as well with some of you. I got some really fun responses from readers I haven't heard from before and it pleases me to no end. And, as always, to those of you who have been following along from the beginning it's great to know that you're still enjoying the stories and I always appreciate hearing from you.**

**I sincerely doubt I can do better than this one, it was too good, but I've been working on some more Wildflowers...it's getting pretty dark, though, where I'm going. We'll see how it comes together.**

**And, I'm out...**


End file.
